


O daedrach i demonie

by Regalia1992



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dragonborn dupek roku, Dziwny bóg zwany Graczem, F/M, M/M, Marc gejem a Vorstag jest ciekaw, Resurrection, na razie bez seksu, obrzydliwe opisy, prorocze sny - jakieś tam są, skórowanie ludzi, trochę słodyczy też, zmiany fabularne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Vorstag zostaje wynajęty przez Dovahkiina. Argonianin posiada niesamowite moce, a najemnik powoli zastanawia się, czy przyłączenie się do niego było dobrym pomysłem.Krew i flaki, trochę romansu z Marcurio, a na koniec planowany twist roku.





	1. Kto się boi starych bogów?

Markart było dziwnym miastem. Z jednej strony była to kolebka kultury dwemerskiej, po której pozostały jedynie piękne budowle i śmiercionośne machiny. W katakumbach miasta ponoć wciąż można było zobaczyć niektóre dzieła potwierdzające nie tyle geniusz budowniczych, co raczej ich zamiłowanie do krwi i brutalności. Z drugiej strony zaś współcześni mieszkańcy - nordowie, którzy przywłaszczyli sobie tę ruiny (uprzednio doprowadzając do krwawej masakry z ukrywającymi się wśród budowli renegatami) i ich charyzmatyczny jarl Igmund, chełpiący się doskonałymi stosunkami z Thalmorem.

Vorstag wiedział jedno - nigdy nie pasował do tego miasta. Pojawił się tutaj zaraz po pewnym... incydencie w Falkret, jego rodzinnej mieścinie. Zrobił wtedy to, co uważał za słuszne. Wiedział jednak, że za jego poczynania jarl Siddgier najchętniej wrzuciłby go do więzienia czy wysłał wraz z innymi skazanymi do Helgen, które ostatnio stało się ulubioną ubojnią dla więźniów cesarskich. Spakował więc cały swój dobytek, na który składał się miecz, pierścień Sindiga, księgi, które dostał od Runila i kilka kamieni dusz, po czym cichaczem, nocą, wymknął się, uprzednio kradnąc konia ze stajni. Nie oglądając się wstecz, pognał naprzód. Koń padł z wycieńczenia przed bramami Kamiennego miasta, więc nie mogąc podróżować dalej zawitał do tego okropnego miejsca. Wynajął pokój w Gospodzie Srebrno Krwistych, zaczął podejmować się różnych prac... Nie wiedząc kiedy minął rok od jego ucieczki.

Tymczasem świat gnał do przodu, a spokojne kiedyś miasto coraz bardziej dziwaczało. Podobno wśród gawiedzi pojawili się szpiedzy renegatów, pragnący odbić swoich towarzyszy z kopalni srebra Cidhna. Rozpoczęte wykopaliska w ruinach Nchuand-Zel zostały przerwane i nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego. Ciała zmarłych znikały w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, a w jednym z domów - według małej Adary - straszył duch. Jednak nie to przykuło uwagę najemnika. Od kilku dni, trzech czy pięciu, po Markarcie krążył tajemniczy mężczyzna. Ubrany w pełną ebonową zbroję, na plecach dźwigał szklany łuk i falmerskie strzały, a przy pasie zwisał pradawny norski miecz. Gdyby nie jego ogon, nikt nie zauważyłby, że mężczyzna jest argonianem. Pojawił się w mieście akurat z chwilą, gdy strażnik pozbawił życia Margret. Dziewczynę oskarżono o szpiegostwo na rzecz Renegatów, chociaż częściej można było zobaczyć ją kręcącą się nie przy kopalni a w Skarbcu. Jarl miał manię na punkcie renegatów, nie dziwota zresztą, jeśli wspomnieć jego ojca. Gdyby mógł, zabiłby każdego, który miał jakikolwiek kontakt z nimi.

Dlatego też od dłuższego czasu Vorstag siedział w gospodzie i nie robił nic, co mogłoby choćby w najmniejszym stopniu przyczynić się do rozzłoszczenia _nieprzekupnych_ władz miasta. O nieznajomym dowiedział się od Lizbet, właścicielki sklepu Arnleif i synowie. Kobieta uwielbiała przypominać, że Arnleif to imię jej tragicznie zmarłego męża, którego śmierć wciąż nie została wyjaśniona. Kiedy o tym mówiła, w jej głośnie można było, poza tęsknotą i żalem, usłyszeć również i dziwny głód. Najemnik często zastanawiał się, w jakich okolicznościach pan Arnleif pożegnał się z życiem.

Tego dnia mężczyzna obudził się z dziwnym uczuciem - coś ważnego się wydarzy w gospodzie. Cóż, to go trochę dziwiło, bo co takiego niezwykłego mogło się zdarzyć u starego Kleppra? Mała bójka zapijaczonych górników? Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł tajemniczy mężczyzna, który ostatnio zaprzątał myśli najemnika. Jego hełm zniknął, tak samo, jak łuk i strzały, a ebonowy pancerz został zastąpiony przez krasnoludzką zbroję. Uzbrojony był jedynie w miecz. Rozejrzał się, mierząc wszystkich zebranych bacznym wzrokiem, po czy skierował się w stronę lady, za którą stała Hroki. _To nie tak,_ pomyślał Vorstag. _Tutaj powinien stać stary Kleppr._ Dziewczyna uśmiechała się do przybysza, najwyraźniej starając się sprzedać piwo po wygórowanej cenie. Mina mężczyzny sugerowała, że przybył po informacje, nie po napitek. 

Vorstag uważnie przyglądał się mu ze swojego miejsca przy kominku. Często siadał tam wraz z Ogmundem i Muiri. Mistrz retoryki, jak lubił o sobie mówić starszy mężczyzna, uwielbiał swoją nową podopieczną. Bretonka postanowiła podszkolić się w prowadzeniu rozmowy, ponoć Botheli narzekała, że dziewczyna sprzedaje eliksiry po zaniżonej cenie, bo nie wie, jak prowadzić z klientami rozmowę. Więc od dwóch tygodni najemnik był świadkiem, jak potężny nord stara się przekazać swoją wiedzę kobiecie bez urągania jej przy tym. Był to niesamowicie komiczny widok. Dzisiaj jednak dziewczyna nie mogła przyjść, przez co Ogmund skazany był na towarzystwo milczącego najemnika.

Zamyślony Vorstag nie zauważył stojącej przed nim postaci, zanim ta nie odchrząknęła głośno. Mężczyzna uniósł oczy. Twarz jaszczurowego człowieka nie wyrażała nic. No może był trochę zniecierpliwiony. Ogmund udawał, że wcale nie ma zamiaru przysłuchiwać się wymianie zdań między mężczyznami.

\- Jesteś najemnikiem Vorstagiem z Falkret? — spytał wprost.

Vorstag spojrzał na niego. Czyżby przysyłał go tutaj ten przemądrzały jarl, by wymierzyć mu karę za ucieczkę i przewinienia? Naprawdę myślał, że najemnik tanio sprzeda swoją skórę? Argonianin nie sprawiał wrażenia człowieka, który lubi czekać, aż jego zdobycz posłusznie pójdzie za nim pod nóż.

\- Zależy, kto pyta — odpowiedział mu.

\- Ktoś, kto ma pieniądze i wie, że Vorstag nie boi się daedrycznych bogów — usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

 _Bogowie? Czego on ode mnie chce? Co o mnie wie?_ Ciekawość wzięła górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem norda. Zamiast powiedzieć, że nie, nie wie o kim mowa, odpowiedział:

\- Zatem jestem najemnikiem z Falkret. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

Mężczyzna zdjął dłoń z miecza i położył na oparciu krzesła, jakby musiał się chwycić go, by nie stracić równowagę. Najemnik myślał, że zechce usiąść, jednak ten nie zrobił ani kroku. Pewnie nie pozwalała mu na to ciężka zbroja. _Gdyby kupił sobie lekki pancerz, nie musiałby..._

\- Potrzebuję osoby, która nie będzie trzęsła się ze strachu, gdy będę rozmawiać z bogami — przerwał rozważania Vorstaga argonianin. 

Przysłuchujący się ich rozmowie Ogmund parsknął śmiechem. Tajemniczy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się, aby ktoś w jego towarzystwie śmiał się z jego żartów, a co dopiero z _niego_.

- _Rozmawiał z bogami_ , dobre sobie! — powiedział nauczyciel retoryki. — Patrzcie państwo, co za zuchwalec! Naprawdę myślisz, mlekożłopie, że nasi Panowie będą tracić na _ciebie_ czas? Za kogo ty się masz, Jaszczurko?

Argonianin był wyraźnie rozdrażniony słowami Ogmunda. Jego dłoń nerwowo drżała na oparciu, a po przyjrzeniu się Vorstag zauważył, że spod jego palców tryskają niebieskie iskry, niszcząc drewno. I chociaż wielki i postawny nord, jakim był Ogmund, nie miał sobie równych w walce, to coś w nieznajomym zdawało się krzyczeń "Nie masz ze mną szans!". Najemnik postanowił jak najszybciej przerwać napiętą atmosferę. 

\- Nie boję się zapomnianych bogów. Jeśli chcesz, za niewielką opłatą dostaniesz mnie i moje umiejętności.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zadowolony. Od razu zapomniał o uwadze nauczyciela retoryki. Odmierzył podaną przez Vorstaga cenę po czym wręczył mu sakiewkę z pieniędzmi. 

\- Doskonale. Czekaj na mnie przy Nawiedzonym domu — powiedział, po czy odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. 

Kiedy ten był już przy drzwiach Vorstag nagle zorientował się, że nie zna imienia mężczyzny.

\- Czekaj! Jak się nazywasz?! — krzyknął.

\- Mów mi Dovahkiin — usłyszał najemnik, zanim drzwi karczmy zamknęły się.

Ogmund spojrzał na Vorstaga.

\- Uważaj na tego mlekożłopa — powiedział, wypijając ostatnie krople piwa. — Jest zbyt dumny, a bogowie tego nie lubią. Pewnego dnia przyniesie ci śmierć.


	2. Wilcze łowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy quest w którym spotkałam skyrimskiego bożka. Finalnie zdobyłam pierścień i pierdoły najemników. Znaczy co z tego, skoro utknęłam z tym pierdzielonym pierścieniem...  
> Ahaaa, i u mnie Vorstag jest młodszy niż nasz Bohater ;)

Kiedy spotkali się pod drzwiami prowadzącymi do opuszczonego, ponoć nawiedzonego domu okazało się, że wytrychy nie spełniają swojej funkcji. Jedynie klucz otwierał zamek. Dovahkiin był bardzo rozzłoszczony. Całą drogę do karczmy klną pod nosem i powtarzał _Przecież rozmawiałem z Tyranusem_. Vorstag nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi, kojarzył tego strażnika, jednak nie był on jakoś szczególnie wyróżniającym się mężczyzną. Z drugiej strony - dlaczego rozmowa z tym człowiekiem miałaby pomóc we włamaniu do starego domu? Owszem, straże miasta były przekupne, jednak ten człowiek miał żelazne zasady.

Gdy znaleźli się w gospodzie zamówili chleb, pieczone ziemniaki i wino z alto, które smakowało bardziej krwią, niż jazbą. Odkąd staruszek zaczął kupować wino przemycane przez Eolę niemal każdy, nawet mieszkaniec Labiryntu, mógł sobie na nie pozwolić. Owszem, wino było tańsze, ale czy warto było oszczędzać na smaku? Najemnik zauważył, że jego kompan nie tknął posiłku. Przesuwając talerze w stronę Vorstaga, zrobił miejsce, by rozłożyć mapę. Miała bardzo dokładne odwzorowane Skyrim, zaznaczono na niej nie tylko główne miasta handlowe, karczmy i forty zasiedlone przez cesarskich, ale też jaskinie, stare kurhany i porzucone świątynie. Vorstaga ciekawiło, skąd mężczyzna posiadał te informacje, gdyż nie wyglądał na osobę, która odwiedziła wszystkie te miejsca. Argonianin podparł ręką głowę i spojrzał na mapę.

\- To nie pierwszy raz wiesz — zaczął trochę z wyrzutem. — Kiedy nie mogę dostać się do bóstwa. Hircyna też nie mogłem znaleźć, choć rozmawiałem o tym zabójcy dzieciaka z Falkret. Nie wiem, gdzie teraz powinniśmy się udać...

Gdyby nie zamyślenie i wyraźne zainteresowanie mapą, Dovahkiin mógłby bez problemu zauważyć, jak Vorstag tężeje na wspomnienie zabójcy z Falkret. Jeden z powodów jego ucieczki. Minęła chwila ciszy, zanim najemnik podjął temat.

\- Mówisz o... Sindingrze?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego przelotnie.

\- Taaa, chyba tak mu było. Znasz go? — powiedział bez zainteresowania.

\- Kazał mi znaleźć bestię, która ponoć odpowiadała za morderstwo — odpowiedział mu Vorstag. — Jedyne, co znalazłem to jeleń. Piękny, biały jeleń. Jednak nie zdołałem go uratować, strzały renegatów zdążyły go usiec.

Na te słowa mężczyzna wyraźnie się ożywił. Porzucił zainteresowanie mapą i chwycił za kufel. Wypił wino łapczywie, po czym się skrzywił. Najwyraźniej i jemu podawany przez Kleppra trunek nie smakował.

\- Gdzie jest pierścień? — zapytał.

\- Jaki pierścień? — odpowiedział mu Vorstag, udając niewiedzę.

\- Vorstag... — zaczął gardłowo. — Nie denerwuj mnie.

Nord znał taką mowę, tę taktykę. Żona Kleppra mówiła tak, gdy ten znów zaniedbał swoje obowiązki i pozwolił uciec kolejnemu zarobkowi. Ogmund mówił tak gdy pouczał jakiegoś nieopierzonego barda, że tylko on ma prawo w gospodzie występować z pieśnią. Jarl tak mówił, kiedy... właściwie to jarl cały czas tak mówił. _Słowa, które nie mają cię zaatakować, lecz tylko ostrzec._

\- Sinding dał mi srebrny pierścień, gdy uciekał. Mam go w swoim pokoju - powiedział, po czym skierował się w stronę pomieszczenia. 

Dovahkiin poszedł za nim. Mężczyzna wyciągnął z plecaka pierścień i podał go swojemu pracodawcy. Ten podniósł go do oczu i uważnie obejrzał srebrną obrączkę, po czym założył ją na palec wskazujący. Kiedy spróbował zdjąć pierścień, okazało się, że ten ani drgnie. Zdziwiło to Vorstaga, ponieważ gdy on go zakładał, nie miał żadnych trudności ze ściągnięciem kawałka srebra. Tymczasem teraz pierścień na palcu mężczyzny skrzył się lekko białym światłem. Jakby był zaklęty. Czy raczej - przeklęty. Argonianin westchnął.

\- Tego się spodziewałem — powiedział. — Skoro więźnia nie ma w Falkret, musi być w swojej jamie. Zbieraj się, Vorstag, wyruszamy do Groty Pasibrzucha.

-a-k-t-o-n-i-e-w-y-p-i-j-e-t-e-g-o-w-e-d-w-a-k-i-j-e-t-e-g-o-w-e-d-w-a-k-i-j-e-

Podróż pieszo do jaskini zajęła im całe sześć dni. Vorstag wciąż zastanawiał się, dlaczego ich celem jest 'Grota Pasibrzucha'. Bardziej rozsądne byłoby udanie się w stronę Falkret i przepytanie miejscowych, kto mógłby udzielić schronienia wychudłemu więźniowi. Sprawdzenie, czy miał jakąś rodzinę czy przyjaciół. Czy należał do jakiegoś ugrupowania. Albo choćby sprawdzenie jaskiń w pobliżu Falkret. Nord musiał mieć źródło pożywienia, a uciekając miał na sobie tylko spodnie. Żadnej broni. To nie tak, że mężczyzna nie poradziłby sobie - kiedyś przyznał się Vorstagowi, że jest bardzo kiepski, jeśli chodzi o polowania. Więc mało prawdopodobne wydawało się przeżycie byłego więźnia bez pewnego źródła jedzenia. Najemnik kilka prazy próbował wypytać kompana odnośnie wiedzy o grocie i pewności znalezienia tam Sindinga, ale po trzecim razie został zbyty słowami _Taka jest wola boskiego Gracza._ Kim był Gracz, co potrafił i jak był powiązany z nim Dovahkiin - te pytania dręczyły młodego mężczyznę.

Kiedy weszli do środka jaskini jedno się potwierdziło - faktycznie widok był niesamowity. Mężczyzna nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jaka siła spowodowała, że w środku znajdował się najprawdziwszy las. I kaskadowy wodospad. Kiedy ruszyli do przodu, z miejsca natknęli się na szalejącą bestię, wybijającą grupę najemników. Zwierzę miało czarne, gęste futro i potrafiło stać na dwóch łapach, bez potrzeby podpierania się raz po raz przednimi kończynami. Za mały na niedźwiedzia, za duży na wilka. Zanim Dovahkiin zdążył wyciągnąć miecz i ruszyć na potwora, ten uciekł w zarośla i pognał szybko przed siebie. Vorstag podszedł do umierającego khajiita i przyklęknął. Kobieta z ledwością łapała powietrze, z rany na jej brzuchu wyciekała krew. 

\- Polowanie — powiedziała sapiąc. — Polowanie czas... zacząć...

Vorstag spojrzał zdezorientowany na towarzysza. Ten stał nad kobietą, jego wzrok utkwiony był w jej oczach. Jakby czytał w jej myślach. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Kobieta oddychała coraz ciężej, a mężczyzna wciąż wpatrywał się w nią. Nagle schował swój miecz, by wyciągnąć łuk i kilka strzał.

\- Zedrzyj skórkę? — zapytał.

\- Takk — odpowiedziała, zanim skonała. Najemnik zamknął jej oczy.

\- Vorstag — usłyszał. — Czas zapolować na tego wilkołaka.

 _Więc jednak to wilkołak_ , pomyślał najemnik. Spojrzał na namioty, rozstawione w jaskini. _Tylko kompletni idioci nocowaliby tutaj._

\- Mówiłeś coś o skórze... — zaczął najemnik. 

Dovahkiin uciszył go machnięciem ręki i nakazał podążanie za nim. Najemnik już spędził w towarzystwie mężczyzny tyle czasu, by wiedzieć, iż ten gest to niewypowiedziane _siedź cicho i rób, co ci każę_ , więc ruszył za swoim pracodawcą. Wciąż natrafiali na ciała innych łowców. Niektóre z nich były w przerażającym stanie. Powyrywane kończyny, zmasakrowanie twarze, wylewające się wnętrzności. Jeden nord był rozciągnięty na całej długości podejścia. A może to była kobieta? Trudno było powiedzieć. Ilość ciał oraz ich stan przerażały Vorstaga. Owszem, jako najemnik miał do czynienia ze śmiercią, czasem brutalną, czasem bezsensowną. Jednak do tej pory nie miał do czynienia z takim barbarzyństwem. Argonianin widząc pozostawione przez wilkołaka zwłoki ani się nie zająknął. Szedł tropem zwierzęcia, z naciągniętą cieciową, bez cienia przerażenia. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się, jak można być tak opanowanym wobec _takiego_ widoku. Kiedy dotarli do końca jaskini, a raczej do wielkiej, okrągłej polany zobaczyli, jak wychudły mężczyzna pochyla się nad martwą kobietą. Z wyglądu człowiek przypominał Vorstagowi Sindinga- podobna budowa ciała, te same blond włosy, ślady po razach na plecach i wypłowiałe, workowate spodnie, który trzymały się na nim chyba tylko z przyzwyczajenia. Mężczyzna odwrócił w ich kierunku głowę. Tak, to był Sinding. Miał w oczach strach. Dovahkiin skierował na niego grot nałożonej na cięciwę strzały.

\- Nawet nie myśl o ucieczce, wilczku — powiedział. — Twoja skóra jest moja.

Sinding spojrzał na niego, a później na Vorstaga trochę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Jego dłonie ociekały krwią. Kiedy rozpoznał najemnika, na jego twarzy zagościł chytry uśmiech. Zmrużył oczy i wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk, ni to skowyt ni to jęk. Poruszył rękoma i nagle jego ciało zaczęły porastać ciemne włosy, a twarz wydłużać się. Zamienił się w swą prawdziwą postać - czarną bestię.

\- Myślałem, że byłeś moim _przyjacielem_ — powiedział przerażająco słodkim, jak na wielkiego wilkołaka, głosem. — A tu proszę, i na swoich przyjaciół sprowadzasz przekleństwo. Nosisz mój pierścień Jaszczurze... czyli jesteś taki, jak ja. On cię przeklną. Więc co zrobimy - zaatakujesz mnie, czy wolisz mieć we mnie sojusznika?

Dovahkiin stał przez chwilę, rozważając słowa wilkołaka. 

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, twardy towarzysz by mi się przydał, jednak twoja skóra jest cenniejsza niż kawałek srebra — odpowiedział.

Jego łuk lekko zadrżał, kiedy wypuścił strzałę, która pomknęła z niesamowitą szybkością w stronę Sindinga. Umiejętności strzeleckie mężczyzny były na bardzo wysokim poziomie, toteż strzała trafiło prosto w cel - serce. Wilkołak od razu padł trupem. Mężczyzna schował łuk i wyciągnął krótki elfi sztylet. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do zwłok i przyklęknął. Spojrzał w niebo, wymamrotał kilka słów, które Vorstag nie mógł usłyszeć, i zaczął skórować ciało wilkołaka, które zdążyło już powrócić do ludzkiej formy. Widok ten, oddzielania ludzkiej skóry od ścięgien, przyprawiał najemnika o mdłości.

\- Jak możesz?! — krzyknął.

Mężczyzna nie okazał żadnego znaku zainteresowania. Niewzruszony, wciąż zajmując się pracą przy zwłokach, odpowiedział:

\- Spytaj, jak on mógł rozszarpać małą dziewczynkę. Uważasz, że powinienem się nad nim zlitować? To tylko zdechłe ciało. Skoro Pan Łowów chce skórę, będzie ją miał. 

\- Jaką skórę, jaki Pan? Słuchasz się jakiejś umarłej kocicy? Ona mogła równie dobrze kłamać!

Argonianin nie odpowiedział nic, skupiając się na skończeniu zadania. Vorstag nie miał zamiaru mu w tym pomagać. Więcej, chciał ochotę od razu opuścić grotę, a nawet pożegnać towarzystwo mężczyzny. Coś mu podpowiadało, że tak, jak mówił Ogmund, z tej znajomości nic dobrego nie wyniknie. Już miał powiedzieć, że wraca do Markartu i że nie będzie już pracować dla niego, kiedy ... język odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Otwierał usta, ale słowa nie opuszczały jego krtani. Nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. To przeraziło najemnika, bo czyżby jakiś strasznym trafem byłby skazany na towarzystwo Dovahkiina do czasu, aż ten zdecyduje o końcu znajomości? Czy to właśnie miał na myśli, brak wolnej woli, kiedy napomknął o dziwnym, nowym bogu nazywanym Graczem? Jeśli tak faktycznie było, jeśli nie miał już władzy nad swoim życiem to...

\- Gotowe — usłyszał głos mężczyzny. 

Chcąc nie chcąc, Vorstag spojrzał w stronę swojego pracodawcy. Nie wiedział dokładnie, czego się spodziewał. Na pewno nie tego - rozciągniętej na ziemi skóry, która lśniła dziwnym, zielonym blaskiem, przebitej czterema strzałami i do tego... kurczyła się? Przyglądając się zauważył, że przybierała ona kształt skórzanej zbroi, z kilkoma miedzianymi wykończeniami. Trwało to kilka chwil. Dovahkiin schował sztylet, uprzednio wycierając go o kawałek jakiejś szmaty, i podniósł pancerz, wciąż mieniący się zielonym światłem. Podszedł do Vorstaga i wyciągnął go w jego stronę. 

\- Skóra Zbawcy, prosto od Hircyna — powiedział. — Dla ciebie. Przymierz czy dobra.

Najemnik patrzył na niego zdziwiony i trochę też przestraszony.

\- Mam nosić ludzką skórę? Masz mnie za renegata?!

\- Nie ludzką skórę, a potężną deadryczną zbroję — odpowiedział mu spokojnie Argonianin. Mężczyzna spakował skórę do ekwipunku. — Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz ją od razu przywdziewać. Wy, ludzie macie tak dziwne słabości... Chodź, musimy stąd wyjść, a czuję, że po drodze spotkamy jeszcze kilku khajiitów do ograbienia.


	3. Sprzedane światełko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział przegadany.

Wychodząc z Groty Pasibrzucha Vorstag wręcz uginał się pod ciężarem zrabowanych dóbr. _To tylko zbieranie niepotrzebnych już rzeczy_ mówił Dovahkiin. Przecież umarli nie potrzebują ubrań, mieczy czy złota, a nie można pozwolić, żeby takie cudeńka się zmarnowały. Choć większość z dobytku łowców stanowiły skóry, łuki i bardzo ciężkie, aczkolwiek wiele warte zbroje. Dlatego też dźwigał teraz dobra argoniana, by ten mógł spokojnie sobie biec. I choć Vorstag był zdecydowanie od niego młodszy o kilka lat, co powinno przekładać się na lepszą zwinność i wytrzymałość, to jednak zostawał w tyle. Bardzo w tyle.

\- Masz zamiar mnie dzisiaj dogonić, czy jutro na ciebie poczekać? — zaśmiewał się Dovahkiin.

Jego humor zdecydowanie poprawił się po rozprawieniu z wilkołakiem. Był wesoły, podejrzanie wesoły. Oczywiście każdy by się cieszył, gdyby uszedł z życiem z masakry, jaka miała miejsce w jaskini. Każdy z wyjątkiem tego konkretnego człowieka, czy może raczej jaszczura. On był wieczną chmurą gradową, nieustająco naburmuszony i nieprzystępny. Widząc go w takim stanie, człowiek zastanawiał się, czy czasem coś nie opętało duszę argonianina. O ile w ogóle jakąś duszę posiadał. 

Kierowali się w stronę najbliższego miasteczka kupieckiego - Białej Grani. Po drodze mijali zaznaczone na mapie Dovahkiina fortece. Były nie tylko zniszczone przez ząb czasu, lecz także nadpalone. Vorstag słyszał pogłoskę, że ponoć od kilku miesięcy można zobaczyć na niebie smoki. Takie prawdziwe, ziejące ogniem, a czasem nawet i lodem. Jak do tej pory smoki istniały jedynie w mitach, starych legendach głoszących świetność Skyrim przed pojawieniem się cesarskich, królów czy tajemniczym zniknięciem dwemerów.

Do Grani dotarli po ośmiu dniach nieustannego biegu. Na postoje argorianin zgadzał się niechętnie, po przecież czas trzeba szczędzić. Jednakże argumentacja najemnika, która przejawiała się w słanianiu się na nogach, burczeniu w brzuchu i potykaniu się co rusz przez brak snu, odniosła rezultaty. Dwa dni, dwa postoje. Kiedy Vorstag zobaczył drewnianą bramę miasta, prawie rozpłakał się ze szczęścia. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek płakał z tak trywialnego powodu. Był prostym mężczyzną, lubiącym walkę i próbę wytrzymałości, jednak i on miał swoje granice, które Dovahkiin starał się coraz bardziej przesuwać. Ciepłe łóżko i świeże jedzenie - najemnik w tej chwili mógł myśleć tylko o tym. 

Bardzo zdziwił się i jednocześnie chciało mu się wyć z niemocy, gdy jego towarzysz powiedział że nie, nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wchodzić do tego miasta. Woli natomiast wynająć wóz i dostać się do Pękniny. Do tej zapadłej dziury handlu, siedliska szajki złodziei i kieszonkowców, umiejscowionej prawie na drugim krańcu Skyrim.

\- Pęknina? — spytał Vorstag nerwowo. — Na co ci to miasto rzezimieszków? Lepiej będzie sprzedać twoje śmieci tutaj, odpocząć trochę i później tam wyruszyć.

Mężczyzna machnął na niego ręką, jakby odtrącał natrętną muchę.

\- Szkoda czasu. Jak chcesz, to możesz przespać się na wozie. Muszę załatwić w Pęknine kilka spraw, sprzedać pewną rzecz, coś kupić. A poza tym mam pewien interes do Mary.

-p-ł-o-n-ą-g-ó-r-y-p-ł-o-n-ą-l-a-s-y-n-i-m-j-e-z-g-a-s-i-z-m-i-e-r-z-c-h- 

Podróż do Pękniny kosztowała 20 sztuk złota. To znaczy, taka była normalna cena, ponieważ oni nie zapłacili za podróż nic. argonianin podszedł do woźnicy i wdał się w rozmowę. Rozpoczęły się negocjancie, w których mężczyzna użył jego ulubionego argumentu - broni. Wystarczyło położyć dłoń na rękojeści miecza i sugestywnie zapytać o zmianę ceny, by przewoźnik zgodził się na darmową jazdę. Więcej, nalegał, by podzielić się z nimi jedzeniem. Cóż, zastraszanie zawsze było bardzo skuteczną techniką w wykonaniu Dovahkiina. Gdyby odbywały się zawody w skutecznym zastraszaniu, mężczyzna zapewne wywalczyłby laur czy jakiś puchar.

Siedział więc Vorstag na niewygodnym, zimnym, drewnianym siedzisku woza. Kto by pomyślał, że kawałek drewna może być bardziej zimny niż stal? Na pewno nie on. Naprzeciw niego usadowił się, wręcz rozłożył jak zadowolony lew po posiłku jego towarzysz. Oparł stopę o siedzenie naprzeciwko i lekko trącił nią najemnika. Ten spojrzał na niego.

\- Wiesz co... — usłyszał gardłowy głos. — Tak się zastanawiałem, właściwie nic o tobie nie wiem. Uciekłeś z tej zapyziałej jeleniej nory no i jesteś dobry w broni dwuręcznej, chociaż nie tak dobry, jak ja. 

_Oczywiście, że nie_ , pomyślał najemnik. _Jakbym miał się wykazać, skoro wybijasz wszystkich, zanim ich dosięgnę?_

\- Więc dobrym pomysłem byłaby rozmowa — ciągnął dalej mężczyzna. — Chciałbym się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tobie. Rozmawiając szybciej nam droga minie.

_Ty chcesz rozmawiać, dobre sobie._ Podczas podróżny do Groty, jak i do Białej Grani zamienili ze sobą tylko kilka słów. Starszy mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która nie dba o przeszłość, nawyki czy proste zainteresowania osób, z którymi ma do czynienia, z którymi podróżuje. Sam także nie chciał wiele na swój temat ujawnić. Vorstag wiedział jedynie, że jego towarzysz sprzyja cesarskim i wyznaje wiarę w dziwnego, nieznanego dotąd na ziemiach nordów boga. Dlatego też najemnik był trochę zdziwiony, że nagle zachciało mu się na wspominki.

\- Będę mówił, jeśli i ty będziesz mówił, zgoda? — zapytał swojego pracodawcę wojownik. Argonianin kiwną do niego głową, przytakując. — Falkret może i ma lata świetności za sobą, ale nie jest 'zapyziałą dziurą'. To mój dom i nie chcę słyszeć, jak mówisz o nim w ten sposób, rozumiesz?

Dovahkiin skinął ręką, że zrozumiał i że już nie będzie narzekał na tę mieścinę. Przynajmniej nie w towarzystwie norda.

\- Nienawidzę jaskiń — powiedział Vorstag, opierając ramiona o balustradę wozu. — Brak nieba nad głową, świeżego powietrza, zieleni... Oczywiście Grota Pasibrzucha była niezwykła, ale to rzadkość. Zwykle, kiedy mam iść pod ziemię, żeby trafić na obrzydliwe pająki i falmerów i bogowie wiedzą co, mam niesamowitą ochotę wysłać tam mojego zleceniodawcę. Najlepiej uzbrojonego w patyk i nago, by zrozumiał, jak bardzo _nienawidzę_ jaskiń.

\- Tego, że nie przyjdzie nam zejść do podziemi, nie mogę obiecać — powiedział Argonianin, śmiejąc się. — Ale obiecuję - żadnych pająków, wybiję je dla ciebie. Przyrzekam też, że nigdy nie wejdziemy do dwemerskich ruin. Te miejsca mają takie głupie czary ochronne i dziwne machiny strzegące. Choćby nie wiadomo jakie złoża złota tam były, jakie skarby i daedryczne cuda, moja stopa _nie postanie_ w takich miejscach. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, jak dwemerzy mogli tak spartolić sprawę. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby to ich maszyny doprowadziły do końca tej barbarzyńskiej, głupiej rasy.

Vorstag postanowił zostawić dla siebie uwagę, że dwemerskie ruiny zdecydowanie są najlepiej strzeżonymi miejscami w całym Skyrim, a ich twórcy może i stosowali barbarzyńskie metody, ale na pewno nie byli głupcami. Lud ten przecież konstruował maszyny ochronne działające po tylu latach od ich stworzenia, bez żadnych problemów, bez potrzeb naprawy. Do tej pory nikomu nie udało się wyjaśnić, jakim cudem kawałki metalu, kamienie dusz i czerwone rdzenie mogą napędzać tak straszliwe twory. Kiedy nord był mały marzył o tym, żeby jako pierwszy wyjaśnić zasady rządzące tymi mechanizmami. Wciąż o tym marzył, jednak teraz wiedział, że nie będzie to tak proste. Tym bardziej, jeśli argonianin nie miał zamiaru wchodzić do budynków krasnoludzkich. 

\- Dwemerowie nie byli tacy źli — zaczął ostrożnie mężczyzna. — Owszem, ich dziedzictwo, szczególnie kultura oraz dzieła techniki nie są dla nas zrozumiałe i pewnie dopóki wykopaliska w Nchuand-Zel się nie skończą, nadal nie będą jasne. Ale dzięki ich wiedzy, ich technice Markart nadal istnieje. Oczywiście nie można wykluczyć, że jeśli cokolwiek się popsuje, to nasze miasto padnie, bo nie będzie wiadomo jak je naprawić. W końcu mówimy o nacji, który czciła naukę ponad bogów... To chyba jest niesamowity wyczyn, prawda? Zbudować nordskie miasto na ruinach dwemeru tak, by działało?

\- To zwykłą kradzież i szczęście, że Markart nadal istnieje — odpowiedział mu Dovahkiin. — Och, chyba mogę psioczyć na to miasto przy tobie, co? Nie ma go we włościach Falket. Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie maniak krasnoludzkiej kultury, Vorstag. Powinieneś zostać badaczem wykopalisk, a nie wojownikiem, do tego dość marnym. Stare świątynne budowle też tak bardzo lubisz? - spytał, trochę kpiąco. - Bo muszę cię rozczarować, że nie pójdziemy również do starej świątyni Meridii.

Vorstag spojrzał na niego, rozdrażniła go uwaga o niewielkich umiejętnościach władania mieczem. Już przyzwyczaił się, że mężczyzna nie cenił sobie za bardzo jego umiejętności walki, jednak tym razem mógł sobie podarować. Nie chcąc doprowadzić do kłótni podjął temat świątynnych ruin.

\- Meridia ma świątynię? — zapytał. — Przecież jej pomnik stoi w Samotni i tam się ją czci. Bogini nigdy nie miała żadnej świątyni.

Argonianin roześmiał się. Chwycił za plecak i zaczął w nim czegoś szukać. Po chwili wyciągnął przedmiot i rzucił go mocno w stronę Vorstaga. Najemnik chwycił go, zanim ten wyleciał poza wóz. Trzymał w dłoniach białą kulę, trochę kanciastą, ale najemnik nie wiedział, jak inaczej nazwać ten przedmiot, jak nie kulą. Była biała, i kiedy dobrze się jej przyjrzeć, można było zobaczyć, że to _coś_ w środku nadawało jej ten kolor. Trzymając ją Vorstag poczuł przyjemne ciepło. Wracały wspomnienia jego rodzinnego domu, kochanej matki i zaginionej siostry. Tylko jedna rzecz mogła przywołać wspomnienie ciepła, spokoju i radości. To było...

\- To Latarnia Meridii — powiedział dumnie Dovahkiin. — Byłem w Kilkret, to jej budowla, a nie, jak ludzie mówią, Zenitara. Zenitar ma tylko marną, rozpadającą się kapliczkę gdzieś na stepach Pogranicza. W jej budowli zaś jakiś kretyn urządził sobie laboratorium. Po pokonaniu go ta baba uniosła mnie do góry i zaczęła ględzić o jej świetle. _Przynieś je, a cię wynagrodzę_. Jasne. To cudeńko jest warte kilkadziesiąt septimów, w Pękninie bez problemu znajdę nabywcę.

\- Masz zamiar je _sprzedać_?! — Vorstag aż krzyczał z oburzenia. — Przecież to Latarnia Meridii! Przez jej brak całe Skyrim będzie pogrążone w mrokach niepokoju i wojny.

\- Oj Vorstag, Vorstag — powiedział Argonianin. — A ponoć bogom się nie kłaniasz. Smoki powstały, Ulfric szaleje z Głosem, trwa woja domowa, ale to wszystko jest winą ludzi. I ty myślisz, że jak oddam bogini jej atrybut, to co? Zrobi - puf! - i od razu wszystko wróci do normy? Trochę więcej rozsądku, towarzyszu.

\- Ale Meridia... — zaczął najemnik. 

Dlaczego jego pracodawca nie mógł tego zrozumieć? Podania starych kapłanów mówiły, że Meridia strzeże ładu i porządku świata. Jej Latarnia jest uosobieniem siły bogini, kumulacją ludzkiego dobroci. Przez tę kulę Meridia podtrzymywała dobro w ludzkich sercach, kiedy zło tego świata próbowało do nich wtargnąć. Brak światła na swoim miejscu, czyli jak mówił Dovahkiin w świątyni Kilkret, zaburzało ład na ziemi. To, że nagle Skyrim pogrążyło się w wojnie domowej równie dobrze mogło być spowodowane brakiem światła bogini. Dlaczego nie? Daedryczni książęta wciąż mieli moc i wciąż mogli mącić w dziejach świata. Najemnik uważał, że warto było spróbować i oddać Meridii atrybut, by ta rozświetliła swym blaskiem ogarnięte mrokiem Skyrim.

\- Meridia już miała swoją szansę i ją zmarnowała — powiedział twardo mężczyzna. — Już jej nie pomogę, nie zaoferowała mi niczego cennego. Za to z chęcią zapoznam się z innymi bogami, najlepiej takimi, co wiedzą, jak powinien zostać wynagrodzony prawdziwy bohater. 

Vorstag wyciągnął dłoń z Latarnią i rzucił ją na kolana Dovahkiina. Ten chwycił ją i schował do torby podróżnej.

\- Bogowie nie są po to, by nas obsypywać złotem — zaczął. — Lecz po to, by dać ludziom nadzieję w chwili, kiedy ci jej najbardziej potrzebują. Mają nam pomagać, wskazać dobrą drogę...

\- Dobrą drogę? — spytał mężczyzna, po czym wybuchną gromkim śmiechem. — A to ci niezłe! Chyba żeś nigdy nie spotkał na swojej drodze daedry, Vorstag, skoro pleciesz takie głupoty! Starzy bogowie to zgraja ignorantów, to mściwe i żądne władzy nad światem potwory. Gdyby tylko mogli utopiliby Skyrim we krwi po to, by sprawdzić, dla którego z bóstw ludzie pierwej przelaliby krew. Tacy są twoi bogowie, nordzie. Nie lepsi od bandy oprychów.

Vorstag nigdy nie był szczególnie pobożny, jednak jedyne, co wyniósł z dzieciństwa i nauczań matki to szacunek do daedr, nieważne, jak bardzo nikczemnym by się okazały. I choć faktycznie najemnik nie płaszczył się przed posągami w modłach i nie składał im dary, to nord nie chciał słyszeć, jak Dovahkiin urąga ich wieloletniej wierze.

\- A co, niby twój pokręcony Gracz jest od nich lepszy? — spytał zjadliwie. — Nikt o nim nie słyszał, nikt go nie zna, czy on chociaż naprawdę istnieje?

\- Wiesz co? Rozmowa z tobą jest równie interesująca, jak wymysły tych siwych dziadków z Hrothgaru o Smoczym Dziecięciu — usłyszał. Vorstag wiedział, że jaszczur znajdzie sposób na wymignie się od odpowiedzi. — Wolę już spać. Obudź mnie, kiedy dotrzemy już do Pękniny.

Mężczyzna zdjął stopę z siedziska i odwrócił się do najemnika tyłem. Wyciągnął z plecaka koc, owinął się nim i położył na ławeczce. _Zawsze_ , pomyślał Vorstag. _Zawsze, kiedy zaczynam mieć o tobie lepsze mniemanie, ty potrafisz zmienić się w gburowatego dupka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie chciałam od razu wrzucać ich do Rifta, a jako że ostatnio trafiłam na prawie bezkrwawy quest pewnej bogini (ciekawy i wymagający myślenia quest), warto było to wykorzystać.


	4. Zrozumienie a miłosierdzie, kochany

Pęknina, niegdyś serce handlu w Skyrim, teraz była w opłakanym stanie. Rzeka płynąca przez miasto nie nadawała się ani do spływu towarów, ani do łowienia w niej ryb. Właściwie, gdyby tylko trochę więcej pływało w niej wyrzucanych przez mieszkańców miasta odpadków, to nikt nie zauważyłby, że w rzecze jest jeszcze woda. Przy bramie przywitało ich dwóch strażników, przy czym jeden wyraźnie postanowił zarobić, niekoniecznie legalnie. Dovakhiin musiał użyć całego swojego wdzięku i uroku, znanego najemnikowi pod hasłem 'przemoc', by wejść bez płacenia daniny, będącej zwyczajną łapówką.

W środku miasto prezentowało się o wiele lepiej. Kilka kramów, dwie gospody (w tym jedna pracownicza), niesamowity dwór Czarnych Róż, jeszcze bardziej niesamowity pałac jarla oraz rzekomy cel ich podróży - świątynia Mary. Podczas podróży argonianin przyznał, że potrzebny jest mu amulet tej bogini. Vorstag jeszcze nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego mężczyzna tak bardzo chce go zdobyć. Naszyjnik ten nosili tylko ci, którzy byli bardzo zdesperowani i szybko potrzebowali partnera. Dovahkiin jak do tej pory, nie wykazywał żadnych oznak zainteresowania nawiązania z kimkolwiek bliższych kontaktów, a co dopiero ożenkiem. Został pozostawiony sam sobie, ponieważ argorianin miał ważne rzeczy do zrobienia i nie miał zamiaru brać ze sobą, jak się wyraził, dodatkowej pary uszu. Najemnik więc skierował się do karczmy. Początkowo miał zamiar wrócić do Markartu, choćby i na piechotę, ale tajemnicza siła nie pozwoliła mu na to. Gdy próbował zbliżyć się do bram miasta, nagle nie mógł zrobić kroku do przodu - dreptał w miejscu. Miał pewne podejrzenia, że za tym stoi Dovahkiin i tajemnicza postać Gracza, jednak nie zaprzątał tym sobie głowy. W obliczu tej dziwnej sytuacji równie dobrze mógł usiąść w karczmie i zastanowić się, co dalej.

Za barem stała argonianka, bardzo miła kobieta. Policzyła mu tylko dwa septimy za kufel piwa i pieczone ziemniaki. W karczmie panował jak na tę wczesną porę niesamowity tłok. Prawie wszystkie stoliki były zajęte. Jedynie przy jednym z nich Vorstag zobaczył trzy wolne miejsca, czwarte zajęte. Już miał ruszyć w tamtą stronę i przysiąść się, kiedy za rękę chwycił go stojący przy barze mag.

\- Nie radzę — powiedział. — Maven Czarna Róża jest jak bogini próżności, musi mieć dla swojego ego wiele wolnego miejsca. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy przygotowuje się do wesela z twoim towarzyszem.

\- Wesela? — spytał zdziwiony wojownik. Nie wiedział nic na ten temat, Dovahkiin ani słowem nie wspominał, że jest związany z kimś, a co dopiero, że ma zamiar poślubić najbardziej wpływową kobietę Pękniny. Chęć zdobycia amuletu Vorstag traktował jak jedną z fanaberii wojownika, nie jako prawdziwą chęć związania się z kimś. I jakim cudem udało mu się w tak krótki czasie zdobyć serce, czy raczej rękę tej kobiety? Przecież zawitali do bram miasta niespełna godzinę temu.

\- Pod jakim kamieniem zimowałeś, że nic nie wiesz? — zapytał go mag, odpychając się od kontuaru. — Chodź, to pomówimy o tym w bardziej ustronnym miejscu.

Skiną ręką na mężczyznę, by ruszył za nim. Ten zabrał swój posiłek i zaczął kierować się za magiem, w stronę wyjścia. Jednak mężczyzna przysiadł na ławce ustawionej niebezpiecznie blisko drzwi. Miejsce do rozmowy dość dziwne - skoro ściany miały uszy, to co można powiedzieć o drzwiach? Mają oczy i usta? Mag, po ściągnięciu z pleców i oparciu obok drewnianej laski, przez chwilę wpatrywał się w środek baru, skanując go. Postawił kufel piwa koło siebie i odwrócił się w stronę norda.

\- Marcurio — powiedział, wyciągając do Vorsgata dłoń i uśmiechając się lekko. — Początkujący mag, choć niech cię to nie zmyli, jestem piekielnie dobry w magii zniszczenia.

Mężczyzna chwycił jego dłoń i uścisną.

\- Vorstag — powiedział cicho. Nie chciał, jak na razie, podać o sobie więcej szczegółów czy wspominać o profesji. Odchrząknął. — Więc... mówiłeś coś o weselu Dovahkiina z Czarną Różą?

\- Ach, zatem pod tym imieniem go znasz — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał mag.

\- A ty nie?

Mag pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Kiedy z nim podróżowałem, podawał się za Ostatniego — powiedział mag. Mina Vorstaga rozśmieszyła go. — Co, nie możesz uwierzyć, że ktoś posiada tak dziwne imię? Ja też nie mogłem. Pytałem czy to pseudonim, nazwisko, ale mnie zbył. _Ostatni, nic więcej ci nie powiem._ Ech... Ale dobrze, reszta później, chciałeś słyszeć o ślubie. Maven była gotowa wyjść za niego, odkąd tylko postawiliście stopę w tym miejscu. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie ich wspólna przeszłość.

\- Niech zgadnę — powiedział Vorsgat, przełykając ostatni kawałek pieczonego ziemniaka. — Czarna Róża go nienawidziła, bo coś jej ukradł albo ją znieważył, prawda?

Marcurio uśmiechnął się do niego i upił łyk piwa.

\- A jednak zdążyłeś już poznać czarującą osobowość naszego przyjaciela — odpowiedział mag. — Kiedy po raz pierwszy odwiedziliśmy Pękninę, argonianin zafascynował się tutejszą szajką złodziei tak bardzo, że do nich dołączył. Ostatecznie nie jest jej pełnoprawnym członkiem, ale wiesz jak to jest. A Maven zażądała od Gildii pomocy, która... cóż, finalnie doprowadziła do sporego uszczerbku na jej interesach. Winny spartolenia sprawy był oczywiście Ostatni. Gdyby nie to, że oficjalnie potępia działania Gromowładnych, ta kobieta wydałaby go Cesarskim, jako zdrajcę.

\- I co? Dzisiaj nagle zaczęła wielbić go i kochać? — spytał sceptycznie.

\- Dokładnie, mój przyjacielu. Czy nie jest to zbyt niesamowity zbieg okoliczności? Gdybym był bardziej uduchowiony powiedziałbym, że to zasługa Gracza, którego tak bardzo argonianin wielbi.

Vorstag wstał i nieśpiesznie skierował się do baru, by oddać pusty talerz po ziemniakach, oraz zamówić kolejne piwo, dla siebie i Marcurio. Tajemniczy Gracz... Przez te kilka dni, gdy towarzyszył swojemu gburliwemu pracodawcy, mógł zauważyć jedną rzecz. O ile Dovahkiin za nic miał starych bogów, czy to nordyckich, czy bosmerskich, czy też całą zgraję innych dziwów i dziwadeł wyznawanych w Skyrim, ilekroć wspominał o Graczu, w jego głosie można było usłyszeć pewną dozę fascynacji, oddania, a nawet i uwielbienia. Niewiele mówił na ten temat, ale też i sam Vorstag nie pytał. Może w tym tkwił błąd, może trzeba było drążyć temat dziwnego nowego boga? Może Gracz faktycznie istniał, miał niewyobrażalną moc i potrafił mieszać w historii? Gdyby tylko sam wyznawca chciał powiedzieć na ten temat coś więcej...

Po chwili Vorstag wrócił do maga. Usiadł i wcisnął w dłoń mężczyzny kufel piwa.

\- Słuchaj — zaczął. — Wiesz coś więcej na temat Gracza?

Marcurio uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Upił łyk piwa i oparł denko kufla o kolano.

\- Może tak, może nie — odpowiedział mu, przekornie. — Wiem tyle, ile przekazał mi mimochodem Ostatni, a jest tego niewiele. Otóż musisz wiedzieć, że Gracz...

-c-h-m-u-r-a-m-i-o-t-u-l-ę-c-i-ę-u-n-i-o-s-ę-c-i-e-b-i-e-a-ż-d-o-g-w-i-a-z-d-

Ślub Dovahkiina i Maven Czarnej Róży miał odbyć się po tygodniu od przybycia bohaterów do Pękniny. Przez cały czas przygotowań do uroczystości Vorstag ani razu nie miał okazji do porozmawiania ze swoim towarzyszem podróży. Widział, jak argonianin kręci się w norach należących do szajki złodziei i szulerów, jednak gdy tylko próbował nawiązać kontakt z mężczyzną, nie wiadomo skąd pojawiał się przy nim wysoki osiłek z dwuręcznym młotem, który swoją aparycją skutecznie odstraszał mniejszego norda. Koniec końców Dovahkiin - czy może Ostatni - musi do niego przyjść, tak? Przecież najemnik wciąż posiada jego cenny, elfi sztylet, nie wspominając już o łuki i strzałach. Tak pazerne na złoto i błyskotki stworzenie, jakim był, nie przepuści okazji.

Skoro finalnie nie dostał zaproszenia na ceremonię zaślubin, postanowił zaszyć się w gospodzie Pod Pszczelim Żądłem. Od kilku dni okupował ławeczkę przy drzwiach. Jego nowy przyjaciel, Marcurio, pomimo poczucia wyższości i powierzchownej arogancji, okazał się całkiem miłym człowiekiem. Jak na byłego obywatela Cyrodii, mag nie pałał chęcią mordu na każdym sprzeciwiającym się polityce cesarskich. Przeciwnie, odcinał się od całej spuścizny swojego ludu. W jednej z rozmów, prowadzonych grupo po północy przyznał, że obiecane mu było stanowisko jednego z dowódców garnizonu cesarskich. Jednak mężczyzna wolał uczyć się magii, studiować stare manuskrypty i tworzyć nowe zaklęcia, niż biegać po lasach i bagnach za dzieciakami, które ledwo co dołączyły do buntu Gromowładnych. Na nic zdały się prośby i groźby. Pewnego dnia jego ojciec dał mu prosty wybór - albo dołączy do cesarskich i zacznie zachowywać się jak przykładny obywatel i roztropny syn, albo ma wynosić się z miasta i nigdy do niego nie wracać. Jeszcze tego samego dnia mag przekroczył bramy Cyrodii i udał się na północ.

Dzięki wspólnym rozmową nie tylko dowiedział się więcej o magu (choć ten uwielbiał mówić na swój temat), ale też o Dovakhiinie i o wyznawanym rzez niego Graczu. Argonianin został pojmany gdzieś na Pograniczu i wraz z kilkoma Gromowładnymi wywieziony do Helgen. Tam skazanych na śmierć z ręki cesarskiego topora uratował smok, który doszczętnie spalił gród. Mężczyzna uciekł i udał się do Białej Grani, w której przesiadywał jego pierwszy towarzysz, Jon z Dzieci Wojny. Wędrowali razem pół roku, aż dotarli do Gwiazdy Zarannej, gdzie natknęli się na Marcurio. Wtedy na oczach maga, Dovahkiin zabił Jona tylko po to, by zwerbować maga. Ostatni zabierał Marucio tylko i wyłącznie do starych dwemerskich ruin, co kłóciło się z wcześniejszym wyznaniem mężczyzny, że nigdy nie wejdzie do ruin kultury krasnoludzkiej. Podczas trwania kontraktu tylko raz zapuścili się wgłab jaskini, a i wtedy tylko Ostatni do niej wszedł, pozostawiając Marcurio przed wejściem do groty. Nigdy nie natknęli się na żadną z daedr. Ich celem, pomijając ten jeden jedyny raz, zawsze były tylko ruiny krasnoludów. Mag uwielbiał historię tego ludu, fascynowała go, jednak po dwóch-trzech wyprawach w głąb ziemi, spotkaniu pająków, falmerów i machin, jego zapał zdecydowanie osłabł. Wędrowali tak ponad rok, zanim zawitali do Markartu, gdzie mężczyzna odprawił go, by zatrudnić Vorstaga.

\- Gdyby nie to, że zaraz po przybyciu do miasta na naszych oczach zabito jakąś dziewczynę — powiedział mag. — To pewnie podzieliłbym los Jona.

Potwierdziło się co do Gracza jedno - to bóstwo miało niewyobrażalną moc. Mag opowiedział mu kilka historii, z których wynikało, że dzięki przychylności Gracza Ostatni mógł zmieniać bieg historii. Marcurio zarzekał się, że nie raz, nie dwa widział, jak argonianin umiera. Leży bezwładnie kilka chwil i nagle szybko wstaje, dobywa miecza i walczy tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby otrzymany przed chwilą śmiertelny cios był tylko iluzją. Innym razem przeżył upadek z wysokiej skały. A kiedy indziej zwycięsko wyszedł z paszczy smoka bez ani jednego zadrapania.

Dovahkiin nigdy też nie odprawiał żadnych ceremoniałów dla swojego boga, przynajmniej nie w towarzystwie maga. Nie starał się nikogo nawrócić na swoją wiarę, czy w ogóle się dzielić swoją wiarą z innymi. Było to dziwne, patrząc na obecne czasy. Pomijając zakonników oraz siostry, których naturalnym zadaniem było rozpowszechnianie religii i nawracanie krnąbrnych na drogę wiary w bóstwa, dzielenie się wiarą można było uznać za narodowy obowiązek każdego norda. Gdziekolwiek się nie zawitało, w każdej mieścinie można było usłyszeć o deadrach. Ba, wszak sama wojna domowa rozpoczęła się, bo Thalmor zakazał wiary w Talosa. Na tle pochłoniętych religijną walką nordów, nawracaniu na jedyną prawdziwą drogę wiary i ogólnej obsesji na temat deadr, Ostatni zdecydowanie się wyróżniał.

Marcurio wspomniał też, że Gracz to najbardziej krwiożercze bóstwo, o jakim słyszał. Zapytany przez najemnika dlaczego tak sądzi, długo nie odpowiadał. Kołysał lekko kuflem, zamyślony. Vorstag pomyślał, że już czas do łóżka. Wstał z ławki, kiedy usłyszał:

\- Wiem jedno — powiedział mag. — Daedry są cwane i wymagają od swoich wyznawców cudów. Są podstępne i nikczemne. Ale ten Gracz jest o wiele bardziej okrutny. On wymaga od niego krwi, i zawsze jest to krew niewinnych.

-t-e-r-a-z-p-ł-a-c-z-p-ó-k-i-c-z-a-s-m-o-ż-e-c-o-ś-z-m-i-e-n-i-ł-z-a-

Okazało się, że Ostatni był całkiem niezłym intrygantem. Maven zaprosiła na uroczystość same znamienitości, wraz na czele z jarl. Wszystko już było gotowe, kapłan za ołtarzem Mary, Maven stojąca przed obliczem bogini, a goście ubrani w biel i aksamity siedzieli na niewygodnych ławkach. Argonianin nie tylko spóźnił się efektowne. Ponoć w podskokach podszedł do ołtarza, cały rozanielony, i znieważył Czarna Różę mówiąc jej, że wcale nie ma zamiaru na całe życie związać się z tak starą, rozpadającą się szkaradą. Gawiedź w tawernie szeptała, że przez długi czas po wyjściu z kaplicy Ostatniego, Maven stała jak posąg.

Vorstag siedział w wynajętym przez Dovahkiina pokoju. W obliczu wcześniejszych wydarzeń nie przejmował się, że przeszkodzi młodej parze w spędzeniu ich pierwszej nocy. Zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób argonianin ma zamiar naprawić swój błąd. A że odrzucenie Czarnej Różny na oczach wszystkich było błędem, potwierdzał chociaż fakt, że kobieta miała w Pękninie ogromne wpływy. Najemnika nie zdziwiłoby, gdyby jeszcze tej nocy do pokoju Dovahkiina zawitał zabójca. Może znowu Gracz zamąci w historii? Pewnie tak. _Ciekawe, czy ktokolwiek coś z tego zapamięta_ , pomyślał.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł niedoszły pan młody. Wciąż w odświętnym stroju, bez broni, z amuletem na szyi.

\- Czy ty czasem wciąż nie nosisz wciąż amuletu Mary? — spytał wyraźnie zdziwiony Vorstag.

\- Tak — odpowiedział szczęśliwy Dovahkiin. — Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że wciąż działa. To dzięki magii, jaką poczynił Gracz. Idąc od świątyni, zdążyłem usłyszeć już z tysiąc oświadczyn. Nawet zagorzali przeciwnicy mojej rasy płaszczyli się przede mną jak koty w rui. Niesamowity widok.

Ściągnął amulet i rzucił go na szafkę. Usiadł koło najemnika i zaczął zdejmować buty. Po chwili spojrzał na mężczyznę podejrzliwie. 

\- Nadal siedzisz na moim łóżku. Chyba nie masz zamiaru ze mną spać, prawda? — spytał. — To byłoby bardzo niestosowne.

Vorstag prychną i podniósł się z łóżka. Podszedł do drzwi i oparł się o framugę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Myślę, że twoja niedoszła żoneczka wolałaby się z tobą położyć, Ostatni.

Dovahkiin spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Jego ręka, w której trzymał rzemień od buta, zadrżała. Przerwał.

\- Od kogo to wiesz? — spytał wyraźnie rozzłoszczony. — Nie tak ci się przedstawiłem.

Najemnik pokiwał głową.

\- Owszem, nie tak. Myślę, że jest wiele rzeczy, o których nie chcesz mówić. Jak choćby o tym, dlaczego twoja narzeczona nie została twoją żoną. Nie byłem tam, a ludzie gadają różne głupoty.

\- Ależ mnie wystraszyłeś! — powiedział Dovakhiin, zaśmiewając się lekko. — Myślałem, że... a ty po prostu jesteś o nią zazdrosny. Nie zamartwiaj się i nie miej mi za złe, że nie zaprosiłem cię na ceremonię. Wiedziałem, że ta będzie fałszywa — ziewną. — Prześpij się, na dzisiaj starczy już nam wrażeń. 

\- Nie! — krzyknął wojownik i na dowód wzburzenia tupnął nogą jak rozkapryszony bachor. — Chcę porozmawiać _teraz_. Chcę wiedzieć, czy zabiłeś Jona, co zrobiłeś Maven, co...

\- Vorstag — powiedział gardłowo argonianin. — Porozmawiamy jutro. Jutro będzie nowy dzień, jutro się wszystko wyjaśni. Obiecuję, że opowiem ci wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Na pewno? — spytał podejrzliwie najemnik.

\- Na pewno — odpowiedział mu jaszczur. — Idź już spać. Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś patrzy mi na ręce, kiedy się modlę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, studia, staże, brak pracy, brak stażu, zdanie magistra - taki to wesoły miesiąc się zrobił. Wena mnie porzuciła, cholerna rozpustnica. A do tego jeszcze wyszło Królestwo kanciarzy, które muszę przeczytać. W ten sposób wszystko się dłuży i przeciąga, zupełnie jak walka Goku z Vegetą albo tym różowym grubasem.
> 
> Dlaczego Ostatni? Bo Skyrim poznałam dzięki nagraniom na kanale Rocka, a że ten pan nazwał swą postać tak, i pasuje do ostatniego Smoczego Dziecięcia... ;-)


	5. Pieskie życie

Poranek przybył niesamowicie szybko. Vorstag podniósł się z łóżka i przeciągnął. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak dobrze mu się spało. Choć Pęknina nie miała za bardzo się czym chwalić, to jednak łóżka miała niesamowicie miękkie i wygodne. _A skoro już mowa o łóżkach,_ pomyślał, _ciekawe czy Dovahkiin i jego żoneczka już wstali._

Zsunął stopy na podłogę i wstał. Ubierając się, najemnik rozmyślał o swoim śnie. A dziwny był to sen, oj dziwny. Był w nim na szczycie góry skutej lodem, razem z Dovahkiinem i słuchał, jak jego pracodawca rozmawia ze smokiem. Smokiem! Nie jakąś durną opowiastka dla dzieci, która służy bardziej za konika niż za bestię. Ten gad był olbrzymi, całe jego cielsko pokrywały czarne łuski, począwszy od wielkiej głowy, a skończywszy na długim ogonie. Każdy szpon dorównywał wielkości dorosłego człowieka i był ostrzejszy niż niejeden dopiero co wykuty miecz. Kiedy potwora kłapała paszczą, z jego gardzieli poza niesamowitym smrodem wydobywała się strużka dymu, jakby smok wciąż był w gotowości na spopielenie kogokolwiek, kto by mu groził.

Smok wydawał z siebie dziwne dźwięki, coś jakby słowa dawnej mowy, teraz równie zapomnianej, jak kultura dwemerów, jednak wciąż żyjącej na stronicach starych ksiąg. Vorstag w tym bełkocie mógł wyłapać kilka fraz, które sugerowały wielką wojnę, walkę między starymi bogami i nowymi, choć mężczyzna nie wiedział, kim albo czym mieli być nowi bogowie. Ludzie? Smoki? A może coś jeszcze innego? Czyżby chodziło o Gracza? Kiedy wielka, przerośnięta jaszczurka skończyła kłapać gębą, rozłożyła skrzydła, wzbiła się w powietrze i nagle sen się zmienił, najemnik był przywiązany do jakiejś belki i stał pośrodku zielonego kręgu w sercu gór o nazwie, którą nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Przed nim był Dovahkiin, a raczej wydawało mu się, że to on, ponieważ mężczyzna jednocześnie był i nie był do siebie podobny. W jednej dłoni dzierżył płonący ogniem miecz, a w drugiej trzymał za włosy uciętą, zbroczoną krwią głowę jakiegoś nieszczęśnika. Mówił coś i szybko podążał w stronę Vorstaga z zamiarem przecięcia więzów krępujących mężczyznę. Jednakże nagle nadleciał ten sam smok, z którym argonianin rozmawiał na szczycie wysokich gór. Zaczął zionąć ogniem w stronę Dovahkiina, jednak ten jak nigdy nic, wciąż szedł w stronę najemnika. Ogień, co było przerażające i jednocześnie fascynujące, zaczął pełznąc po śniegu w stronę skrępowanego mężczyzny, i kiedy był już tuż-tuż jego stóp, Vorstag nagle.... obudził się.

Początkowo mężczyzna chciał opowiedzieć swój sen towarzyszowi. Jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu uznał, że jest to jeden z tych majaków, które miewał po wypiciu kilku kufli podrzędnego piwa. Porzucił wiec tę marę, uznając ją za dziwną fanaberię. Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je, po czym skierował się na dół karczmy. Myślami wracał do wczorajszego dnia. Choć rzadko miał okazję być świadkiem wesel, to tak pięknej ceremonii ślubnej jeszcze nie widział. Panna młoda wyglądała niesamowicie, w niebieskiej sukni i z bukietem śnieżynek. Złota siatka na włosy, którą pożyczyła od samej Laily Prawo-Dawczyni idealnie komponowała się ze złotym amuletem, który Czarna Róża dostała od swojej matki. Niespodziewanie Dovahkiin jeszcze w kaplicy Mary zarządził, iż wraz z małżonką postanawia przeprowadzić się do Falkret. Dlaczego? A bo tak, czy musi mieć jakiś szczególny ku temu powód? Vorstag nie cieszył się na powrót do swojego rodzinnego miasta, jednak nie miał wyjścia, musiał podążyć za nimi. Najemnik dobrze wiedział, jak czasami kapryśny i niezrozumiały potrafi być jego pracodawca. Żeby do tego było ciekawiej, argonianin postanowił zabrać ze sobą Marcurio i Elegię. Marcurio był jakimś podrzędnym magiem, najemnikiem za marne grosze. A Elegia okazał się członkiem Gildii Złodziei, z którą Dovahkiin odnowił znajomość, kradnąc dla niego pieniądze zarobione przez Shadrę na sprzedaży kilku klaczy. 

-m-ó-w-i-ą-p-ł-o-n-i-e-s-t-o-d-o-ł-a-p-ł-o-n-i-e-p-ł-o-n-i-e-a-ż-s-t-r-a-c-h-

Podróż dłużyła się Vorstagowi niemiłosiernie. Początkowo myślał, że towarzystwo wielu osób rozweseli czas, i sprawi, że pokonają drogę szybciej, jednak się przeliczył. Dovahkiin wraz z Maven podróżował w jej powozie, z którego często można było posłyszeć dźwięki sugerujące, iż argonianin bardzo pracowicie stara się o potomka. Przed powozem jechał Marcurio, który od wyjazdu z Pękniny bacznie przyglądał się Vorstagowi. Najemnik miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już go spotkał, choć zostali sobie przedstawieni tego poranka, gdy szykowali się do drogi. Pochód zamykali Vorstag i Elegia. Mężczyzna by niesamowicie rozmowny, jeśli chodziło o jego wyczyny bitewne. Przez kilka godzin relacjonował swoją ucieczkę z Zimowej Twierdzy, gdzie miał za zadanie ukraść insygnia władzy Urflica, a cały plan skończył się jego pieszą ewakuacją. Rzezimieszek był z tej historii niesamowicie dumny i Vorsta nie rozumiał, dlaczego ucieczka miałaby być w jakikolwiek sposób chwalebną. Widocznie członkowie Gildii cenią sobie równie ucieczkę, co podjęcie się walki. 

Kiedy już dotarli do grodu, Maven ruszyła do jarla, by zapewnić sobie odpowiednie warunki mieszkalne, a także zabezpieczyć wspólne interesy, jakiekolwiek szemrane by one nie były. Przed odejściem musiała, oczywiście, w wielce efektowny sposób pocałować swojego świeżo upieczonego męża na oczach prawie wszystkich mieszkańców, dając im do zrozumienia, a szczególnie tej żeńskiej części, że ten mężczyzna jest już zajęty. Na specjalne polecenie małżonka Czarnej Róży Elegia podążył za kobietą, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Dovahkiin ruszył w stronę kowala po nowy miecz. Vorstag został w bramie sam, a właściwie nie sam, bo wciąż stał przy nim mag. Marcurio przewiercał go wzrokiem, jakby ten uczynił mu co złego.

\- Czyżbym cię czym uraził? — spytał maga.

\- Ha! I jeszcze się pyta! — żachnął się mężczyzna w odpowiedzi. — Gdyby nie Ostatni to przysięgam, że jeszcze przez wyjazdem z Pękniny spopieliłbym cię.

Vorstag spojrzał na maga, po czym chwycił go za szaty i zaczął ciągnąć poza obręb Falkret, w stronę cmentarza. Miejsce to było rzadko odwiedzane przez osadników, z racji czego idealnie nadawało się, gdy ktoś potrzebował rozwiązać problem z sąsiadem, długami czy po prostu chciał się ponaparzać. O dziwo mag nie wyrywał się za bardzo, jedynie, gdy jeszcze był w zasięgu wzroku Dovahkiina, krzyczał coś o napaści na jego godność i starał się wymachiwać rękami. Gdy Vorstag puścił go na środku cmentarza i cofną się pięć kroków, mężczyzna wygładził swoje szaty i spojrzał na niego zniecierpliwiony, jakby czekał na coś.

\- Czego ty chcesz?

\- Już myślałem, że będę musiał ciągnąć tę farsę dalej — powiedział mag. — Naprawdę, czyżbyś zapomniał o naszej rozmowie? O tym, co ci powiedziałem na temat Ostatniego?

Vorstag wyraźnie poczuł się zmieszany. Wiedział, że czasem pod wpływem alkoholu zdarzało mu się zapominać prawie najważniejsze fakty z jego życia, jednak poza kilkoma kuflami słabego sikacza, wypitymi na przyjęciu weselnym, żadnego innego trunku nie ruszał. Zatem powinien pamiętać rzekomą rozmowę z magiem. A skoro jej nie pamiętał, to ta musiała się po prostu nie odbyć. Czyli mag najwyraźniej sobie z niego kpił.

\- Coś ci się chyba pomieszało w głowie od robienia mikstur, magu — rzucił z ironią w głosie. — Coś ty mi niby naopowiadał i kimże jest ten Ostatni? 

Marcurio spoglądał przez chwilę na najemnika szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym westchnął z rezygnacją i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Ze spuszczoną głową zaczął cedzić:

\- Ten pierdolony jaszczur i jego obrzydliwe machlojki z jego kurewsko podejrzanym pogańskim bogiem potrafią sprawić cuda z naszym spokojnym życiem. Mówię ci teraz, mówiłem i wtedy, spierdalaj jak tylko możesz od tego zaplutego, zakłamanego fiuta i nie oglądaj się wstecz....

Vorstag nigdy, nawet gdy podczas podróży zaatakowały ich archonty ognia, nie słyszał, żeby mag choć raz przeklną. Żeby choć raz powiedział słowo jakkolwiek zbliżone do przekleństwa. Słysząc jego litanię słów, które przystoiły raczej podrzędnemu koniokradowi niż szanującemu się (i trochę zadufanemu w sobie) magowi mężczyzna pomyślał, że może faktycznie coś mu umknęło. Czyżby jednak się znali? Już chciał spytać maga, poprosić go by wyjaśnił, kiedy usłyszał szczeknięcie i odwrócił się w stronę traktu.

\- A wy co tutaj robicie? — spytał Dovahkiin, który nie wiadomo skąd, nagle pojawił się na drodze i ruszył w stronę starego kurhanu w towarzystwie czarnego, wychudzonego psa. — Marc, jeśli szukasz miejsca na szybką randkę, to kiepsko wybrałeś. Mówię zarówno o miejscu, jak i osobie. Wiesz, mój przyjaciel raczej nie gustuje w chudych męskich dupach.

Po tej uwadze mag spłoną szkarłatnym rumieńcem i nie wiedział, gdzie oczy podziać. Vorstag wiedział już i przyzwyczaił się, że Dovahkiin lubi sobie pogrywać z towarzyszami podróży i czasem rzuca takie uwagi nie tylko, by komuś dopiec, ale również po to, by wybadać człowieka. I choć wcześniej najemnik kompletnie nie był zainteresowany magiem w sposób zarówno romantyczny, jak i fizyczny, to musiał przyznać, że po tej uwadze i po całym gadaniu maga o wcześniejszej znajomości zaczął zastanawiać się, czy może jednak faktycznie przesadził z miodem i nawiązał z mężczyzną jakąś _relację_. Wszak Marcurio nie był wcale niemiły dla oka, a Vorstag czasem, ale tylko czasem i to po kryjomu zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie taki rodzaj związku jest równie przyjemny, co niektórzy sugerowali, jak współżycie z kobietą. Pominął swoje myśli biegnące teraz do wspomnienia przyjaźni z Sindingiem, która chwilami wydawała się bardzo, ale to bardzo zażyła i spojrzał na maga. Ciekawiło go, czy mężczyzna wyprze się zarzutom skierowanym w jego stronę, czy też przemilczy je, potwierdzając tym swoje niezdrowe zainteresowania.

\- Ostatni, doskonale wiem, że on nie darzy mnie ciepłym uczuciem — powiedział wciąż czerwony na twarzy mag, choć jego rumieniec powoli zaczął blaknąć. — Chciałem tylko rozwiązać nasz konflikt, który zawiązał się podczas podróży. Nie wiesz o nim, boś spędzał czas ze swoją Różą. Sprzeczaliśmy się, który z nas jest silniejszy w walce wręcz.

_A jednak_ przemknęło przez myśl najemnika. Skupił wzrok na jaszczurze, który przykucnął i podrapał psa za uchem. Wychudzona psina pewnie wolałaby dostać kawałek porządnej kiełbasy, jednak natenczas zadowoliła się dotykiem łuskowatej skóry mężczyzny.

\- Vorstag, to prawda? — spytał argonianin z rozbawioną miną. — Naprawdę wątpiłeś, że możesz nie dać rady naszemu chucherkowatemu magowi? Przecież to jasne, że złamałbyś go jak zapałkę przy pierwszym ciosie.

Najemnik spojrzał w oczy maga, które zdawały się krzyczeć _'Udawaj!'_. Mężczyzna był zaintrygowany wcześniejszymi słowami Marcurio, jak też i komentarzem swojego pracodawcy. Chciał znaleźć chwilę, by móc pozbierać fakty w całość i skonfrontować je z rzeczywistością, lecz nerwowe pogwizdywanie argonianina wymuszało na nim szybką odpowiedź. No trudno, skoro chce wygospodarować sobie chwile czasu na rozmowę z magiem, będzie musiał trochę poudawać. Naprężył się, uśmiechną leniwie i żachnął:

\- A wiesz, mag sobie myślał, że da mi radę, więc co miałem zrobić? Zabrałem go tu, byśmy mogli w spokoju się bić. Nie wiedziałem tylko, że gdy chwycę go w pas, to spąsowieje mi zupełnie jak dziewica.

Dovahkiin buchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Śmiał się i śmiał, dopóki Marcurio nie odchrząknął głośno, wyraźnie zawstydzony odpowiedzią Vorstaga.

\- Ha, taki to nasz chłopaczek jest, że zaraz wszystko widzi jako zaloty! — krzyknął, po czym wstał, podszedł do Marcurio i poklepał go po ramieniu. — No, no, ale jeśli na poważnie chcesz mi ukraść Vorstaga, Marc, to musisz wpierw poprosić o moje błogosławieństwo. Tak to działa. A teraz szybko szoruj do jarla, wołaj mi Elegię i czekajcie na mnie przy bramie.

Marcurio skinął głową w stronę Vorstaga, spojrzał nieodgadnionym wzrokiem na argonianina, po czym skierował swoje kroki na trakt. Uszedł może z metr, a może i nie, kiedy Dovahkiin odwrócił się, a całą radość z niego uleciała. Obecnie twarzą mężczyzny byłą pełna powagi i jednocześnie mściwej satysfakcji. Na szczęście mag nie widział go, odwrócony plecami do cmentarza, kiedy jaszczur zawołał za nim:

\- A teraz, gdy odrodziłem się na nowo, nazywam się Dovahkiin! Jeszcze raz posłyszę od ciebie imię Ostatniego to przysięgam, wyrwę ci serce i nakarmię nim wrony!

Vorstag przyglądał się całej sytuacji z boku, przez chwile kompletnie zapomniany zarówno przez maga, jak i wojownika. Mag staną, wyraźnie osłupiały. Próbował nie pokazać po sobie, że słowa mężczyzny wstrząsnęły nim do głębi, jednak lekko trzęsące się dłonie maga, gdzie między palcami śmigały małe, białe iskierki, zdradziły jego strach i przerażenie. Po chwili, jak gdyby nigdy nic, Marcurio wznowił swój krok w stronę rezydencji władcy Falkret. Argonianim wzrokiem odprowadził mężczyznę i kiedy Marcurio zniknął za drewnianymi domami jaszczur westchnął, pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym uniósł ją i spojrzał na najemnika z przyklejonym do twarzy fałszywym uśmiechem.

\- A wiesz, że kiedyś z nim podróżowałem? — oznajmił dziwnie radosnym głosem. — Jest z niego dobry magik, ale zdecydowanie za bardzo ciągnie go do kutasów. To niezdrowe i wbrew naturze, dlatego też go oddaliłem. Chyba wciąż ma mi za złe, że nie uległem jego namową.

Vorstaga nie bardzo interesowało, co takiego niby mag oferował argonianowi. Jednak skoro obecnie nie mógł wyjaśnić sobie parę rzeczy z Marcurio, to postanowił, że spróbuje wyciągnąć z pracodawcy wszystko, co się da. Choćby nawet to miały być kłamstwa. Podszedł do niego, przyklęknął i zagwizdał na czarnego psa. Kundel przytruchtał i zaczął ocierać pysk o wyciągnięta dłoń Vorstaga.

\- Naprawdę z tobą podróżował? — spytał niby niewinnie. — To musiało być dla ciebie istne piekło, wciąż uważać, żeby przez przypadek nie zaatakował twoich tyłów - rzucił żartobliwie.

\- No pewnie, czasem miałem ochotę go udusić — powiedział Dovahkiin. Spojrzał w dal na północ, gdzie ponad lasem piętrzyły się stoki gór. — A czasem nie. Wiodłem wtedy inne, zepsute życie, zupełnie pozbawione celu. Ale gdyby nie on to nigdy nie nawróciłbym się na jedyną słuszną drogę...

Vorstag wyczuł, że to może być dobry moment. Że teraz warto spytać. Przestał drapać psa za uchem i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na twarz argonianina.

\- Czy to on opowiedział ci o Graczu? — spytał poważnym głosem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na jego twarz. Jego żółte oczy nie wyrażały nic, żadnej emocji, po prostu pusto spoglądały na Vorstaga. Po chwili zagościł w nich żar, tak wielki, że aż Vorstag lekko się przeraził. Jaszczur przyklęknął i chwycił najemnika za ramiona. Miał silny uścisk, tak silny, że w pierwszej chwili mężczyzna się skrzywił. Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby jutro zauważył u siebie siniaki. Wzrok mężczyzny przewiercał go na wskroś.

\- Och nie, to nie on mi opowiedział o Graczu — odparł z zapałem. — On zaprowadził mnie do miejsca, gdzie ponoć miał być sam Talos. Zszedłem do jaskini sam, jego zostawiłem na czatach. Grota była pusta, pełna śniegu, lodu i niebieskich ogników, ale to właśnie tam się odrodziłem, właściwe tam poznałem, co jest właściwe a co nie. Tam dowiedziałem się, że... — urwał nagle.

\- Czego się dowiedziałeś? — dopytywał Vorstag.

Dovahkiin milczał. _Może powinienem znów zapytać,_ pomyślał najemnik. Gad bardzo rzadko wpadał w taki zachwyt, lecz kiedy już był w tym stanie, zwykle tracił wszelkie hamulce i opuszczał gardę. Zachowywał się jak dzieciak, który tylko czeka, aż ktoś zapyta go o jego przemyślenia. Idealny cel na spytki. 

Po chwili jaszczur wybudził się z letargu i to był moment, kiedy najemnik zauważył, że nie, już nic więcej nie wyciśnie ze swojego pracodawcy. Chwila przepadła. Argonianin wstał, otrzepał kolana z ziemi i grudek kurzu, po czym się zaśmiał.

\- Ha! Gdyby ktoś nas przed chwilą zobaczył, to nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, co by sobie pomyślał! Pewnie to, co chciałby zrobić Marc — mężczyzna uśmiechnął się radośnie sam do siebie. — Ale nie o tym miałem z tobą rozmawiać. Słuchaj, kojarzysz może, który z bożków nordyckich miał psa? Bo ten kundel zapewnia, że jeśli zaprowadzę go do jednego z nich, zostanę sowicie wynagrodzony.

_Kundel ci to powiedział?_ pomyślał najemnik. Wiedział, że Dovahkiin jest osobliwy i czasem utrzymuje, iż słyszy głosy książąt daerd, ale gadający pies? To była zdecydowanie nowość. Ciekawe, co będzie później. Duchy zmarłych dwemerów tańczące na weselu falmerów? Vorstag przez chwilę przewertował w myślach wszystkie znane mu imiona deadr oraz ich kompanów. Tylko jedno bóstwo było przedstawiane z towarzyszem, choć żadna ze świętych ksiąg nie mówiła, że towarzyszem tym był pies.

\- Możliwe, że kundel należy do Clavicusa — powiedział trochę niepewnie.

\- Co o nim wiesz? — zapytał mężczyzna, spoglądając to na Vorstaga to na merdającego wesoło ogonem (a raczej tym, co mu po ogonie pozostało) psa.

\- Ponoć to jeden z najpotężniejszych. Przypisuje się mu atrybuty władzy i życzeń. Uwielbia igrać z życzeniami i prośbami swoich wyznawców. Ma kaplicę chyba gdzieś w górach Ivarstead.

\- Vorstag, do rzeczy — powiedział lekko już zniecierpliwiony Dovahkiin — Jak bardzo ta daedra jest hojna? Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że dzięki niemu będę obrzydliwe bogaty?

Najemnik zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Bogaty? Prędzej ograbi cię i wypędzi w samych łachmanach, niż coś ci da. Wiesz, nie na darmo ludzie nadali mu przydomek Złośliwy.

\- Hm... — wojownik się zamyślił. — Zatem nadszedł już czas, by nasza drużyna podzieliła się — powiedział, po czym ruszył w stronę chaty jarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po flufiastym fendersie (moje ostatnie tłumaczenie) potrzeba mi bluzgów. Trochę wyszło na to, że Marc to taka zniewieściała pierdoła, ale tak naprawdę to uwielbiam maga i uważam, że jest potężnym sojusznikiem. Sama bym trzęsła galotami na takie groźby wyrwania serca - a to wcale nie groźba, tylko raczej okrutna obietnica.


	6. Konie i przytulanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojejka, czyżbym dostała staż w Nadzorze Budowanym? Jej :)
> 
> Pierwszy rozdział łamiący zasadę 'w każdy chapterze jest daedra'. Długalaśny, ale wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę. Marc dopiero się rozkręca.

\- Moja Różyczka jest najwspanialszą kobietą, jaka kiedykolwiek stąpała po tej ziemi - powiedział po raz dwudziesty tego dnia Dovahkiin i po praz dwudziesty Vorstag pomyślał sobie, że wielokrotne powtarzane kłamstwo może z czasem zmienić się w prawdę.

On, Dovahkiin i Marcurio powoli konno zmierzali w stronę Markartu. Dovahkiin planował spotkać się tam z Tyranusem, ponieważ jak powiedział wojownik _nie może się doczekać spotkania z prawdziwą władzą._ Wczoraj, kiedy Vorstag skończył mu streszczać wszystko, co wie na temat Clavicusa i jego kompana (a o samym psie wiedział niewiele), Dovahkiin postanowił, że wraz z czworonogiem, Elegią i Marcurio wyruszy do kaplicy czy też świątyni tego bożka po, jak uważał, zasłużoną nagrodę za pomoc w odnalezieniu towarzysza daedry. Vorstag doskonale pamiętał, jak następnego dnia trójka mężczyzn opuściła Falkret, a on stał przy bramie wraz z zalewającą się łzami Maven, bo _ja go tak strasznie kocham, a on może już nie wrócić..._ Argonian wymógł na najemniku przysięgnę ochrony Czarnej Różny pod jego nieobecność, zatem cały dzień upłyną mężczyźnie na niańczeniu kobiety. A ta, poza oczywiście zamartwianiem się na śmierć o swojego ukochanego, rozpoczęła budowę domu na obrzeżach Falkret. Dom, a raczej mała willa, miała powstać blisko rzeki, niedaleko miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się trzy święte kamienie - Złodzieja, Maga i Wojownika. Budowa ruszyła pełną parą, a Vorstag po całym dniu przenoszenia cegieł, padł zmęczony na łóżko, skopał z siebie ubranie i natychmiast zasnął.

Następnego dnia obudziło go dość natarczywe szarpanie za ramię. Szybko otworzył jeszcze zaspane oczy i zobaczył, że obok jego łóżka stoi Marcurio. Marcurio, który niecałą dobę wcześnie wyruszy wraz z jego pracodawcą w góry i który powinien być kilometry stąd. A przynajmniej nie w jego pokoju.

\- Już wróciliście? — spytał, ziewając. — Myślałem, że więcej czasu zajmie wam wizyta u Clavicusa.

Mag spojrzał na niego dziwnie i to spojrzenie nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, że Vorstag podniósł się z łóżka, a kołdra zsunęła się i potwierdziła, iż mężczyzna nie sypia w koszuli. Nie miało, prawda? Marcurio nie dowiedział się, czy mężczyzna również śpi bez spodni, gdyż tamten machnął na niego ręką, każąc mu się odwrócić. 

\- Chyba coś ci się pomieszało — powiedział mag. Podszedł do okna i usilnie starał się nie patrzeć w stronę ubierającego się najemnika, choć musiał przyznać, że nie potrafił się pohamować, by nie zerknąć na jego umięśnione ciało od czasu do czasu. — Przecież to Maven i Elegia dzisiaj do niego wyruszą, a my natomiast podążymy za naszym wspaniałym _panem_ do Markartu.

\- Nie żartuj ze mnie — odpowiedział już lekko poddenerwowany najemnik. — Przecież wczoraj razem z Różą żegnałem was przy bramie. Mieliście wrócić za tydzień, byśmy mogli razem zając się podejrzanym kultem kanibali koczującym na granicy Rift i Zimowej Twierdzy. No dobrze, możesz już się odwrócić.

Mag z gracją podskoczył, opierając dłonie o parapet i usiadł na nim. Spojrzał na skonsternowanego mężczyznę, który siedział na łóżku i szarpał za sznurowania butów. Uśmiechnął się posępnie i skrzyżował nogi w kostkach.

\- To oznacza tylko jedno — powiedział. — Ostatni znów wezwał na pomoc swojego Gracza. Znowu zmienili bieg historii — podniósł palec i postukał się nim w zęby. — Lepiej będzie, jeśli nie powiesz mu o tym, że pamiętasz jego pierwotny plan. Kto wie, co mogłoby wpaść naszej jaszczurce do łba.

-c-o-z-s-o-b-o-t-ą-p-r-a-c-u-j-ą-c-ą-b-ę-d-z-i-e-s-z-c-h-o-r-y-n-a-s-t-o-j-ą-c-o-

Vorstag posłuchał rady maga, i kiedy wyruszali z Falkret nie spytał Dovahkiina, dlaczego ten nagle zmienił plany i nie dał po sobie poznać, że coś jednak wie. Z resztą jego pracodawca był zbyt zajęty pożegnaniem z Różą, by przejmować się takimi błahostkami. Gdy przekroczyli bramę i skierowali się na trakt wiodący do Kamiennego miasta, Dovahkiin postanowił jechać na przedzie i ochraniać jego _przyjaciół._ Milczeniem pominął fakt, że ci przyjaciele wieźli w torbach sztabki złota i klejnoty i prawie cały ich rynsztunek, by koń argonianina mógł swobodnie kroczyć. Najemnik i mag specjalnie jechali wolniej, aby zwiększyć dystans dzielący ich od mężczyzny. Vorstag planował porozmawiać z Marcurio w wolnej od Dovahkiina chwili, wypytać go o Ostatniego i ich relacje. Zerknął na plecy swojego pracodawcy, kiedy nagle przed oczami pojawiły mu się białe, prawie przezroczyste nitki, tworzące wzory siatki, czy raczej pajęczej sieci. Już chciał dobyć miecza i wołać do Dovahkiina że nieprzyjaciel atakuje, kiedy poczuł, jak w bok szturcha go końcem laski Marcurio.

\- Spokojnie — powiedział mag, puszczając do norda oczko. — To tylko ja. Ta bariera wygłuszy nie tylko hałas ciężkiej zbroi, ale też i naszą rozmowę. Pomyślałem, że masz sporo pytań, na które będę chciał z chęcią odpowiedzieć.

Najemnik spojrzał na maga niepewnie. Czy to czasem nie był bardzo, bardzo zawoalowany flirt? Pewna cześć mężczyzny miała nadzieje, że tak. Odchrząknął i mocniej zacisnął dłonie na lejcach.

\- Tak, chciałbym, byś mi wytłumaczył, co się tutaj dzieje — powiedział. — Utrzymujesz, że mnie znasz, choć ja ciebie nie. Później zjawiasz się w moim pokoju i budzisz mnie, choć powinieneś być z resztą zgrai w górach. Czy ja tracę rozum?

\- Nie, mój przyjacielu — odpowiedział mu mag. — Twój rozum ma się całkiem dobrze. To, że nie pamiętasz rzeczy, które ci się wydarzyły i pamiętasz to, co się nie stało, jest sprawką Ostatniego. A raczej jego pogańskiego boga. Czy możesz sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek z rozmów, jakie prowadziliśmy w Pękninie?

Vorstag zamyślił się. Przeszukiwał zakamarki swojego umysłu, jednak nigdzie nie mógł natrafić nawet na ślad domniemanych konwersacji. Pamiętał spotkanie z Dovahkiinem, zabicie Sindinga, podróż do Pękniny, wesele i... i coś jeszcze, musiało być coś jeszcze. Mężczyzna nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co robił przez siedem dni po przybyciu do serca handlu w Skyrim. Nie pomagał Maven w uroczystości, ani nie brał udziału w zbójeckich napadach argoniania, tego był pewien. Skoro nie był z nimi, to gdzie był? Co robił, z kim rozmawiał, gdzie przebywał? 

Pustka. Kompletna, straszna pustka zawładnęła na chwilę umysłem Vorstaga. Marcurio mógł mieć rację. Możliwe, że ten tydzień, którego za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, spędził z magiem. Możliwe, że poznał tajemnice Dovahkiina. Możliwe, że Gracz mącił w jego życiu.

\- Nie pamiętam nic — przyznał zszokowany. — Kiedy próbuje sobie przypomnieć, co robiłem po przekroczeniu bram Pękniny ogarnia mnie pustka. Czarna, zimna pustka. Jak to możliwe, bym niczego nie pamiętał?

\- Wiń o to Gracza. To jego sprawka — opowiedział mag. — Przyznam, że spodziewałem się, iż po poznaniu machlojek Ostatniego zaraz mi oszalejesz i rzucisz się na niego z mieczem. Dobrze że jesteś twardszy. No wiec to, że dzięki swojemu bożkowi Ostatni może manipulować czasem już wiesz. Idźmy dalej, bo im głębiej w las tym więcej drzew. Nie tylko nasz kompan potrafi manipulować czasem. Jego bóg nie pozwala mu umrzeć...

Cały dzień przegadali. Marcurio po raz wtóry opowiedział Vorstagowi o Jonie, milionie niezliczonych śmierci Dovahkiina, samobójczym skoku z Wysokiego Hrothgaru czy wizycie w dwemerskich ruinach ukrywających, jak to się wyraził mag, oko na świat. Najemnikowi ciężko było uwierzyć w to, że jadący przed nim argonianin był nieśmiertelny. Kiedy bardziej sięgnął w głąb swojej pamięci przypomnieć sobie, że mężczyzna kilka razy był ranny na tyle poważnie, że wystarczyła chwila i prawie by z tego świata zszedł. Jednak zawsze te rany zamykały się w magiczny sposób i nie pozostawały po nich żadne blizny. Ale nieśmiertelność? Czy jest możliwe, by śmierć unikała spotkania z nim? Pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl to czary. Argonian musiałby być czarownikiem, żeby móc nieustannie odpychać od siebie śmierć.

Najemnik wiedział, że jego pracodawca jest świetnym łucznikiem i równie dobrze idzie mu walka mieczem, jednak magiem by wybitnie nieudolnym. Jedyne zaklęcie bariery dobrze mu wychodziło. Pomimo, że Vorstag widział, jak jaszczur studiuje księgi magiczne zawierająca wskazówki dotyczące magii zniszczenia, przemiany, iluzji czy uzdrowienia, to cała nauka magii ograniczała się jedynie do teorii. Marcurio podejrzewał, że Ostatni nie miał wystarczające ilości many, by rzucić bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia. Skoro mężczyzna ledwo dawał sobie radę z barierą, teoria o czarowniku i nieśmiertelności zdobytej magią legła w gruzach. Jeśli nie w ten sposób Dovahkiin stał się długowiecznym, to za tym faktem musiał stać, jak mówił towarzyszący najemnikowi mag, dziwny bóg zwany Graczem.

Mag opowiedział mu również o incydencie w jaskini, gdzie Dovahkiin przeszedł swoją 'przemianę'. Zdarzyło się to na dwa miesiące przed zawitaniem argoniana do Markartu. Elisif, żona zamordowanego przez Ulfrica króla Skyrim, poprosiła ich by zanieśli prochy jej męża do kaplicy Talosa. Był tylko jeden problem - odkąd Thalmor zakazał wiary w tego boga, każda istniejąca świątynia czy kaplica poświęcona jemu została zrównana z ziemią. Marcurio wiedział, że w starej grocie przemytników znajdującej się na północ od Samotni wciąż znajduje się posążek tego boga. Wystarczyło upewnić się, że rzezimieszków w środku już nie ma, zostawić urnę z prochami zmarłego przy posążku i wrócić do kobiety po zapłatę. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce zastali opuszczoną jaskinię, ale i tak Ostatni uparł się, by mag staną na czatach. Mężczyzna długo nie wracał i Marcurio już chciał wejść do groty, kiedy nagle ziemia zaczęła się trząść, a z czeluści ciemności wyskoczył jakby same demony go goniły Dovahkiin. Mężczyzna zdążył ujść z życiem, gdyż po chwili wejście do groty zostało zasypane kamieniami.

Mag natychmiast podbiegł do mężczyzny, by sprawdzić, czy nic mu się nie stało. Wtedy po praz pierwszy usłyszał, jak to ironicznie powiedział 'prawdę objawioną'. Dovahkiin przez cała powrotną podróż odezwał się tylko trzy razy - kiedy zaraz po wyjściu z jaskini padł na kolana i zaczął dziękować jakiemuś Graczu, kiedy musiał poprosić Marcurio o zmianę bandaża na prawej dłoni i kiedy przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do zamku królowej przykazał mu, żeby nic nie mówił o zajściu w jaskini. Mag i tak niewiele mógł o tym wydarzeniu powiedzieć, przecież sam nie zszedł w jej głąb.

Od tamtego zdarzenia mag próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat kultu Gracza. Pytanie towarzysza o niego nic nie dawało, Ostatni nie chciał opowiadać o bogu i twierdził, że tylko prawdziwie wybrani mogą dostąpić zaszczytu spotkania twarzą w twarz jedynego prawdziwego boga. Najwidoczniej mężczyzna nie zaliczał się do tego grona. Księgi historyczne milczały, zarówno jak manuskrypty zrabowane z dwemerskich ruin. Marcurio przyglądał się swojemu pracodawcy i zaczął robić notatki w swoim dzienniku, którego nosił w bucie. Dzień w dzień zapisywał, co robili, gdzie byli, jak zachowywał się Dovahkiin, czy mówił coś na temat Gracza, czy modlił się, czy składał ofiary... Dzięki tym notatką zauważył, że pewne zdarzenia, które opisał w swoim zeszycie nie miały miejsca. Wtedy zaczął podejrzewać, że coś jest nie tak.  

-a-l-e-c-z-ł-o-w-i-e-k-j-a-m-n-i-e-w-d-z-i-ę-c-z-n-y-

Trzeciego dnia podróży, kiedy słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, Dovahkiin nagle postanowił, że odbiją z rąk renegatów okupowaną przez nich starą wieżę strażniczą. Mężczyzna dość miał już spania na zimnej ziemi i, jak śmiał się Marcurio, postanowił zamienić zimną ziemię na zimne kamienie. Samo oczyszczenie na wpół zniszczonej wieży z bandziorów, których imponująca liczba wynosiła aż czworo, poszło mi bardzo szybko. Kiedy Vorstag zebrał już wszystkie ciała poległych i ułożył je na ziemi w stos, Marcurio pstrykną palcami a z nich, wprost na ciało poległej kobiety wyskoczyło kilka małych, czerwonych ogników. Po chwili trupy zajęły się ogniem. Oczywiście wcześniej Dovahkiin sprawdził, czy zmarli nie posiadali czasem jakiś kosztowności czy dobrego uzbrojenia. Znalazł u jednego z nich pięć daedrycznych strzał i teraz chował je w jukach swojego konia. Podstawa wieży, po upływie lat zapadła się, przez co nocować musieli na samym jej szczycie. Kiedy ciała renegatów spopieliły się, a konie dostały wody, obroku i zostały porządnie przywiązane do pobliskich drzewa, trójka mężczyzn rozłożyła swoje koce na wieży i poszła spać.

Po kilku godzinach, kiedy powoli zaczęło świtać, lecz słońce jeszcze nie miało sił, by przebić się ponad horyzont, rozległo się chaotyczne rżenie przerażonych koni. Pierwszy obudził się Marcurio. Szybko chwycił za leżącą przy nim laskę i wyjrzał poza flanki wieży. W miejscu, gdzie były przywiązane konie siedział kot szablozębny i pożerał zad jego wierzchowca. Mag krzyknął na pozostałych, by szybko wstawali i posłał salwę wyładowań elektrycznych prosto w koci łeb. Dovahkiin ociągał się z wstaniem, dlatego też pierwszym, który zbiegł ze schodów i zatopił miecz w ciele zwierzęcia był Vorstag. Najemnik ciął mieczem i szybko odskakiwał, unikając w ten sposób kłów i pazurów zwierzęcia. Dwa razy zamachnął się mieczem i dwa razy ugodził bestie w kark, zanim ta wyleciała w powietrze i uderzyła z hałasem o drzewo. Kiedy tylko mag chciał, niszczycielska siła jego magii potrafiła być niesamowicie przerażająca. Piękna, jednak wciąż przerażająca. 

\- Och, zeżarł ci wierzchowca — powiedział Dovahkiin tak, jak gdyby nic złego się nie stało. — Ojejku jejku, Marc, chyba będziesz musiał podążać za nami pieszo — dodał wyraźnie z tego zadowolony.

\- Mowy nie ma! — krzykną wciąż pozostający na szczycie wieży mag. — Wymyśl coś! — dodał i zaczął schodzić po schodach.

Argonianin podszedł do truchła zwierzęcia i kopnął nogą w koński łeb.

\- Ale co ja ci na to poradzę — powiedział z udawaną troską w głosie, kiedy mag stanął przy resztach swojego ogiera. — Przecież nie wyczaruję ci z powietrza nowego kucyka.

\- Jeżeli Marcurio chce, to może jechać ze mną — włączył się do rozmowy Vorstag. Mężczyzna przyklęknął i zabrał się za ściąganie ładunku z padłego konia. — Moja klacz jest silna, uniesie nas dwóch. Natomiast twój koń, Dovahkiin, może ponieść nasz sprzęt.

Obaj mężczyźni szybko odwrócili wzrok w stronę najemnika i spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach. Dovahkin wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz paść na ziemie i tarzać się po niej ze śmiechu, natomiast Marcurio... Mag przypominał najemnikowi zastraszonego kociaka, który jednocześnie chce, by go pogłaskać po główce i boi się, że wyciągnięta rękę jednak chwyci jego szyję i udusi go. Przez kilka chwil panowała cisza, w której Vorstag przeglądał zawartość ładunku i segregował go na ważny i mnie ważny, nadający się do wyrzucenia.

\- Na pewno chcesz, żebym z tobą jechał? — spytał cicho wciąż ździwiony mag.

\- No właśnie — podchwycił argonianin. — Jesteś pewien, że chcesz go za swoimi plecami? — spytał, a jego głos wyraźnie sugerował coś zgoła innego, niż tylko i wyłącznie wspólną jazdę na jednym wierzchowcu.

Najemnik westchnął. _No tak, prawie zapomniałem._ Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Marcurio.

\- Idąc pieszo tylko byś nas spowolniłbyś — odparł w stronę maga. — Po prostu przyjmij moją ofertę.

Mag uśmiechnął się lekko i spuścił oczy. _O mój..._ pomyślał Vorstag. _Czy on... czy to jest dobry pomysł, by on..._

\- Z chęcią przyjmę twoją ofertę — powiedział skromnie, odwrócił się i wszedł na wieżę, by sporządzać swoje posłanie. Vorstag zagryzł wargę, czekał tylko jeszcze na komentarz argoniania i...

\- Wybacz, że nie będę osłaniał twoich tyłów — powiedział do niego Dovahkin, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. — Nie wiem, czy widok maga przyklejonego do twojego zadka jest tym, co chciałbym widzieć.

... i to byłoby tyle na dziś.

-g-d-y-j-u-ż-z-a-p-o-m-n-i-s-z-o-m-n-i-e-w-p-i-ą-t-e-k-

Zapakowali na konia Dovahkiina same lekkie rzeczy, by on i jego pan wciąż mogli bez przeszkód kłusować sobie jako pierwsi. Jaszczur nie pozwolił, by żadna rzecz należąca do niego została wyrzucona, dlatego też kupka ekwipunku leżąca pod sosną, którą mieli zamiar tutaj zostawić, składała się głównie z przedmiotów należących do Vorstaga i Marcurio. Vorstag nie żywił sentymentu do żadnej pozostawionej części zbroi, natomiast mag stwierdził, że magiczne księgi będzie mógł kupić praktycznie w każdym mieście. Zostawili też siodło zdjęcie z wierzchowca Vorstaga, które zdecydowanie było za wąskie jak dla dwóch osób. Żeby mężczyźni nie jechali na oklep, mag położył na grzbiecie klaczy swój i najemnika koc. 

\- Niewiele, ale zawsze coś — powiedział.

Dovahkiin siedział już na swoim wierzchowcu i wyruszył na zachód, nie czekając na nich. Vorstag miał mały problem ze wskoczeniem na grzbiet konia pozbawionego strzemienia, i chwilę zajęło mu wygodnie usadowienie się. Chwycił lejce konia, zacmokał i podjechał do maga. Marcurio tępo wpatrywał się w dłoń, którą Vorstag wyciągnął ku niemu.

\- No dalej, przecież wiem, że sam nie dasz radę wejść na jej grzbiet — powiedział najemnik.

Mag chwycił jego dłoń pewnym uściskiem, a Vorstag pociągnął go na konia, za siebie. Przez chwilę Marcurio wiercił się, aż w końcu usiadł spokojnie. Najemnik czekał, aż ten obejmie go w pasie. Czekał i czekał i _och, na wszystkie cholerne daedry razem wzięte!_

\- Marcurio?

\- Tak, Vorstag?

\- Możesz objąć mnie w pasie — powiedział najemnik. — Wiem, że jazda bez trzymanki nie jest przyjemna.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? — zapytał mag.

\- Tak, Marcurio, jestem pewien.

\- Ale wiesz, że ja... — zaczął mag.

\- Do jasnej cholery! — krzyknął mężczyzna. Puścił lejce i wyciągnął ręce do tyłu, by po chwili chwycić dłonie Marcurio i zapleść je na swoim brzuchu. — Masz się mnie trzymać i nie puszczać, jasne? — spytał.

Mag chwilę milczał. Po tym, jak najemnik zaproponował mu wspólną jazdę na jego klaczy, mężczyzna zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie. Vorstagowi przypomniały się słowa Dovahkiina, które ten wypowiedział na cmentarzu w Falkret. Czyżby Marcurio obawiał się, że Vorstag będzie drżał jak liść na wietrze o swój honor? Przecież nord doskonale wiedział, że ze strony byłego obywatela Cyrodii nie doświadczy żadnych krzywd. Już chciał przeprosić, że jego słowa były za ostre, że zbyt mocno zareagował i...

\- Czy to cię nie krępuje? — usłyszał pytanie przy swoim uchu. — Wiesz już, że to nie kobiety są obiektem moich zainteresowań, a jazda konno w ten sposób... Nie chcę cię zawstydzić w oczach innych ludzi.

\- Nie po to specjalnie zdjąłem szklany napierśnik, żebyś chwytał się końskiego zadu — powiedział zarumieniony mężczyzna. 

Poczuł, jak siedzący za nim mag rozluźnił się i usłyszał lekki chichot. Właściwie to nie tak chciał odpowiedzieć na pytanie mężczyzny. Chciał powiedzieć, że ma głęboko w dupie co sobie inni o nim myślą, że jazda na jednym koniu z mężczyzna nie jest wcale upokarzająca i że przecież nikt, poza Dovahkiinem, nie wie, że Marcurio woli mężczyzn. Tylko że akurat spojrzał na swój szklany napierśnik, który leżał na kupce rzeczy pozostawionych pod krzywo rosnącą sosną, a dłonie na brzuchu najemnika tak przyjemnie go grzały i były zupełnie niepodobne do małych kobiecych rączek, no i poszło, powiedział, co powiedział.

Mag przysunął się bliżej pleców Vorstaga i obijał go mocniej. Oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i przytulił policzek do ucha mężczyzny. Najemnikowi zrobiło się nagle niesamowicie gorąco, a serce postanowiło wyrwać się z jego piersi. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie jest w stanie wyczuć jego przyspieszonego oddechu i szybkiego bicia serca. Bezgłośnie poprosił wszystkich słuchających go w tej chwili bóstw, daedry i demonów, by Marcurio nigdy go nie puszczał.

\- Vorstag?

\- Tak? — zapytał. Czyżby dudniące serce najemnika przeszkadzało mężczyźnie?

\- Wiesz, siedzimy już w miarę wygodnie na twojej klaczy, wiec myślę, że to dobra pora, by ruszyć za Ostatnim, nim ten drań zniknie nam z oczu — powiedział rozbawiony mag. — Ostatnie, czego mi potrzeba to komentarze i pytania _co_ robiliśmy tak długo...


	7. Umyj rączki przed posiłkiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuresko utknęłam. Połowę czasu zajmuje mi staż w PINB, a resztę dziele przez etat kury domowej i sprzedawczyni z targu. Wena także nie pomaga - jasne, mam szkielet i wiem, kogo chce zabić, ale samo przesuwanie postaci jest zbyt... mechaniczne. Trochę mi pisanie długich opowiadań nie idzie. Ale, hej, doprowadzę historię do końca, tyle mogę zapewnić - choć nie wiem, ile czasu minie.
> 
>  
> 
> Ostrzegam! Będziemy jeść Różę i nie mam tutaj na myśli kwiatu. Kto grał, ten wie, a kto nie... ten może sobie opuścić rozdział (oprócz migdalącego się wstępu). Nie jestem odpowiedzialna za reakcje waszych żołądków.

Kiedy zawitali do Markartu, byli całkowicie przemoczeni. Strażnicy niechętnie wpuścili ich do środka, marudząc, że _ten jaszczur znów przyszedł się naprzykrzać_. Na domiar złego Kleppr mógł im zaoferować tylko dwa pokoje, jednoosobowy i dwuosobowy. Elegia wcześniej przybył do miasta i mógł cieszyć się osobnym pokojem. Argonianin zdecydował, że to nie on będzie dzielić swoją przestrzeń osobistą z magiem, dlatego też teraz Vorstag wlókł się za Marcurio w stronę ich pokoju. Całe szczęście, że były dwa łóżka, bo po wspólnej jeździe konno mężczyzna nie był pewien, czy dzielenie posłania z magiem byłoby dobrym pomysłem. To nie tak, że obawiał się gwałtu ze strony towarzysza, bardziej przerażały go jego własne, powoli budzące się, dziwne pragnienia. Nie chciał, żeby Marcurio obudził się w środku nocy i odrąbał mu jego dłoń, ponieważ ta zawędrowała zbyt daleko.

Wczesnym rankiem mieli spotkać się przed nawiedzonym domem. Posiadłość była opuszczona już od roku, gdy jej poprzedni właściciele zaginęli w dziwnym okolicznościach. Nikt nie mógł otworzyć kamiennych drzwi, nawet wytrych i tutejszy mistrz ślusarstwa nie dali rady staremu, fikuśnemu zamknięciu krasnoludów. Dovahkiin tylko machnął ręką mówiąc, że wie, kto pomoże im dostać się do środka. Vorstag zastanawiał się, skąd mężczyzna zna kogoś, kto ma klucz. Skąd ten ktoś miał klucz? Gdy Marcurio wyszedł z pokoju pod pretekstem przyniesienia im jedzenia, najemnik szybko pozbył się rękawic, butów i przemoczonych ubrań. Wytarł w ręcznik swoje mokre blond włosy i założył ubranie do snu. Podróż odebrała mu całkowicie siły. Położył się na łóżku i zasną. W pewnym momencie czuł, jak ktoś do ucha szepcze mu, by wstał, bo jedzenie wystygnie. Mruknął sennie, że nie chce, zawinął się ciaśniej kołdrą i wrócił do snu.

Noc minęła dla Vorstaga za szybko. Nie miał sił. Było mu gorąco, przeraźliwie gorąco, choć mógł przysiąc, że w pokoju temperatura nie była wcale taka wysoka, a on nie miał na sobie futra, tylko zwykłą koszulę. Z trudem podniósł powieki. Kiedy po chwili udało mu się skupić wzrok, zobaczył kamienny sufit, trochę nadgryziony zębem czasu, z kilkoma plamami rozprzestrzeniającego się grzyba. Chciał wstać, jednak kończyny odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Jego głowa była ciężka i bolała go niemiłosiernie, a umysł mężczyzny zamienił się w kupkę bawełny. Zamknął szybko oczy, bo i samo patrzenie sprawiało mu ból.

\- Maaarrrr... — zajęcia, niezdolny do dokończenia imienia maga.

Po chwili mężczyzna pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku leżącego najemnika. Od razu zauważył, że coś dolega jego towarzyszowi. Szybko sprawdził stan wojownika i wyszedł. Po chwili wrócił w jednej ręce z wiadrem pełnym zimnej wody i białą ścierką, a w drugiej trzymał kufel. Położył na stoliku kufel, a wiadro na ziemi. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, wsunął rękę pod plecy chorego i pomógł mu się podnieść. Drugą ręką chwycił kufel i przytknął do ust Vorstaga.

\- Wypij — powiedział. — To herbata z niebieskiego kwiatu i sproszkowany kamień lata, powinno zbić gorączkę.

Mężczyzna chwycił słabymi palcami uszko od kufla. Naczynie okazało się za ciężkie i kiedy płyn już miał się wylać na Vorstaga i jego pościel, Marcurio chwycił jego dłonie. Wspólnymi siłami najemnik przechylił kufel i wypił miksturę. Przez chwilę czuł ciepło, zupełnie inne niż palące go gorąco, jednak gdy tylko znów się położył, uczucie to zniknęło. Mag odstawił pusty kubek na szafkę i poprawił mu poduszki.

\- Ja nie choruję — wychrypiał. — Moja matka mówiła, że ludzie chorują wtedy, kiedy opęta ich zły duch.

\- Może wyglądem przypominasz opętanego — powiedział troszeczkę rozbawiony Marcurio. — Ale na pewno nie ma w tobie żadnego złego ducha.

Mężczyzna zdjął z czoła Vorstaga prawie suchą już ścierkę i wrzucił ją do wiadra z zimną wodą.

\- Co z resztą? — wydukał wyraźnie osłabiony wojownik.

\- Nie mogli znaleźć tego strażnika, więc ruszyli do jarla po jakieś zlecenie — powiedział mag i przyłożył do czoła mężczyzny swą dłoń, by sprawdzić temperaturę. — Ponoć trzeba zrobić porządek w świątyni dwemerów. Nie myśl o tym teraz, Vorstag, spróbuj zasnąć. Sen ci dobrze zrobi.

Najemnik spojrzał na maga z półprzymkniętymi oczami. Ten nadal trzymał swoją dłoń, tak miłą w dotyku, tak zimną, na jego czole. Jego kciuk gładził łuk brwi najemnika i Vorstag pomyślał, że mógłby tak trwać zawsze. Po prostu było mu dobrze i tyle. Kiedy Marcurio przypomniał sobie o ręce, natychmiast chciał cofnąć dłoń. Vorstag chwycił jego nadgarstek.

\- Zostaw — powiedział, walcząc ze snem. — Tak dobrze...

\- Wysyłasz bardzo sprzeczne sygnały, najemniku — powiedział cicho Marcurio. — Jesteś chory, więc tym razem ci podaruje. Ale tylko tym razem. Teraz śpij.

Vorstag poczuł, jak zimna dłoń maga koi jego ból, osłabia palący go, wewnętrzny żar i przegania zagmatwane, niepotrzebne myśli. Mężczyzna zasnął. Przez moment zdawało mu się, że czuje muśnięcie na swoim policzku, ale tylko przez moment.

-n-i-e-w-i-e-s-z-n-i-e-w-i-e-s-z-n-i-e-r-o-z-u-m-i-e-s-z-n-i-c-

Vorstag chorował przez bite siedem dni. Siedem dni leżał w łóżku, trawiony gorączką i sennymi marami. Raz po raz budził się, by wypić kolejny kufel herbatki Marcuria, po czym od razu zasypiał. Czasami czuł przyjemny chłodny dotyk na swoim czole, czasem ktoś głaskał go po głowie i mówił do niego cichym, kojącym głosem. Mężczyzna nie potrafił zrozumieć szeptanych do niego słów, wystarczyło, że koiły ból i zmniejszały mętlik w głowie. Szóstego dnia odzyskał część swojej jaźni i zauważył siedzącego przy nim, drzemiącego maga. Pomyślał, że może mężczyzna opiekował się nim i się uśmiechnął. Jego obecność sprawiła, że żal pozostania w łóżku minimalnie zmalał. Szkoda mu było tylko, że niewiele z tych dni zapamiętał.

Siódmego dnia czuł się na tyle dobrze, że chciał podjąć się misji, którą Dovahkiin przyjął od tutejszego opiekuna grobowców. Początkowo mieli sprawdzić nawiedzony dom, jednak nigdzie nie było strażnika odpowiedzialnego za zamek drzwi. Marcurio mówił, że Jaszczur nasłuchał się o wykradaniu ciał z grobowców, porozmawiał z braciszkiem opiekującym się kryptami i dostał od niego klucz do miejsca pochówku. Do Komnat Umarłych Dovahkiin zszedł razem z Elegią i Marcurio, Vorstag nie był mu potrzebny, dlatego ten siedział teraz na łóżku, owinięty w prześcieradło. Marcurio gdzieś zniknął. Nie było jego szat, ani jego kosturu, dlatego też najemnik pomyślał, żę może towarzyszy Ostatniemu. Vorstag, dla zabicia czasu, z chęcią posiedziałby przy ognisku wraz z Ogmundem, jednak dowiedział się od Kleppra, że staruszek został przyłapany na przesiadywaniu w świątyni Talosa, za co trafił do Kopalni. Najemnik miał nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy swojego przyjaciela. Oby żywego.

Kiedy tak siedział, do jego pokoju wpadł wyraźnie rozochocony Elegia z pakunkiem. Rzucił go w stronę Vorstaga i przysiadł na drugim łóżku.

\- Masz — powiedział. — Nowy rynsztunek od tutejszej ogrzycy. Strasznie niemiła baba, ale zna się na rzeczy! Ubieraj się szybko i ruszamy, Szefu zmienił co do ciebie zdanie.

Najemnik przyzwyczajony już był do zmiennych humorów swojego pracodawcy, dlatego też nie zdziwiło go, że Jaszczur nagle zatęsknił za jego towarzystwem (albo za ulubionym kozłem ofiarnym). Z pomocą Elegii przywdział rynsztunek, zabrał niewielką torbę podróżną i razem z mężczyzną ruszyli w stronę stajni, ulokowanej poza murami Markartu. Tam czekały na nich dwa konie. W drodze Elegia po krotce streścił mężczyźnie cel podróżny.

Okazało się, że samo zadanie zbadania znikania ciał nie kończyło się w kryptach. W jednym z pomieszczać Dovahkiin spotkał tajemniczą wyznawczynię Namiry, daedry znanej jako Pani Rozkładu, Mroku, Zgnilizny i innych równie miłych rzeczy. Słowa kobiety na tyle zainteresowany i zafascynowały argoniana, że ten postanowił ją nie tylko oszczędzić, lecz także podążyć za nią do Jaskini Granicznego Urwiska. Elegia nie powiedział po co, a Vorstag nie pytał. Już sama nazwa pieczary przywodziła na myśl ciarki. Kiedy szli tajemnym przejściem, co trochę mijali rozczłonkowane ciała i porozrzucane kości, na których wisiały strzępy tkanek i ubrań. Elegia szedł przed nim z pochodnią, nie okazując lęku. W ogóle nie przejmował się, gdzie stąpa, i co chwilę roztrzaskiwał butem kości.

Po kilkuminutowej wędrówce wąskimi korytarzami i na wpół zniszczonymi pomieszczeniami pełnymi truchła, Elegia i Vorstag weszli do długiej, półkolistej sali, na której końcu znajdowało się osobliwe przejście. Kiedy zbliżyli się do niego, najemnik zauważył trzy pierścienie. Były masywne, podzielone na kilka części i pokrywały je podobizny zwierząt - sowy, węża i ćmy. W środku kręgów znajdowała się tarcza, a na niej cztery dziury. Elegia podał Vorstagowi pochodnię. Położył dłonie na zewnętrznym pierścieniu, po czym zaczął go przekręcać, ukazując podobizny zwierząt. Ustawił podobiznę wilka i zabrał się za środkowy, i później za wewnętrzny pierścień, każdy ustawiając na innej podobiźnie. Kiedy skończył, wytarł spocone dłonie o spodnie, po czym zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie. Wyciągnął z niej złoty odlew szponu smoka i wsadził go w dziury kręgu. Ten pasował idealnie, zazgrzytał, po czym sam się przekręcił. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, i już najemnik zaczął się denerwować, kiedy okręgi zawirowały i drzwi zniknęły. Elegia i Vorstag ruszyli dalej, w głąb sali.

Pierwszym, co rzucało się w oczy w tej kamiennej komnacie, był stół. Sądząc po kolorze, jak i lekkim pobłyskiwaniu kruszcu w świetle pochodni i świec, musiał zostać wykonany z ebonu wzbogaconego kamieniem księżycowym. Na blacie znajdowała się pełna zastawa — talerze płaskie i misy, sztućce, kielichy oraz przezroczyste, pewnie wykonane z hartowanego smoczego szkła dzbany, pełne czerwonego trunku. Niektóre półmiski były puste i fakt, że coś się na nich znajdowało, sugerować mogła tylko zakrzepnięta na nich krew, bądź resztki wyssanych ze szpiku kości. Na trzech talerzach piętrzyły się góry już zimnego i zbyt natarczywie pachnącego korzennymi przyprawami mięsa. Mięsa, które okalało białe kości należące zdecydowanie nie do zwierzęcia, lecz do człowieka.

Vorstag prześlizgnął wzrokiem po ludziach siedzących przy stole. Był tam handlarz mięsem, u którego kupował czasem tanim kosztem kaszankę. Obok handlarza pozostawiona dwa puste miejsce. Dalej, zajmując dwa miejsca, siedział jedne z gwardzistów jarla, który kazał tytułować się Małym Bykiem. Mężczyzna nalewał sobie wina, choć płyn ten był strasznie gęsty, jak na ten trunek. Po jego lewej stronie stało krzesło, na którym wisiała niebieska szata wierzchnia. Vorstag nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, skąd ją kojarzył. Naprzeciwko Byka siedziała Lizbet, która na jego widok przerwała rozmowę z jakimś śniadym mężczyzną siedzącym po jej prawej stronie, a po jej lewicy znów pozostały trzy niezajęte miejsca. Najemnik zauważył, że na podeście, szczytu stołu postawiono wyrzeźbiony ebonowy posąg-stół, a przy nim stała Eola wraz z Dovahkiinem i Różą. Mężczyzna nie pamiętał, by małżonka Jaszczura podróżowała z nimi. Przy stole leżały zakrwawione szmaty. Nigdzie nie było śladu maga.

\- No, w końcu jesteście — powiedział Dovahkiin, wyciągając w ich kierunku dłoń. — A już się bałem, że będziemy musieli zacząć bez nas. Bądźcie tak mili i zajmijcie swoje miejsca, co? Nie możemy dłużej czekać.

Wbrew swojej woli, nie mogąc zapanować nad nogami, najemnik zajął miejsce przy Lizbet, a obok niego usiadł Elegia. Mężczyzna nie był w stanie poruszyć nawet palcem, jego wolna została mu odebrana. Głowa sama zwróciła się w stronę podestu. Róża sprzątała łachmany z blatu dziwnego stoło-posągu i czyściła go z zeschniętej krwi, uśmiechając się i nucąc pod nosem. Eola przybliżyła się do argonianina i szepnęła mu coś do ucha, wskazując na Elegię. Mężczyzna pokręcił, głową zaprzeczając. Wyraźnie rozczarowana kobieta odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała po siedzących przy stole osobach. Jej wzrok na chwilę zatrzymał się na najemniku i się uśmiechnęła. Vorstag wolał nie wiedzieć, co ten uśmiech miał oznaczać. Kobieta odchrząknęła, czym skupiła na sobie zainteresowanie gawiedzi.

\- Skoro już wszyscy są, to zacznijmy — podjęła uroczystym tonem Eola. — Moi kochani przyjaciele, ostatni raz spotkaliśmy się tutaj miesiąc temu, by na zawsze pożegnać naszą wspaniałą Margat, która odeszła ucztować przy boku Pani Namiry. Od tej pory nie było nam dane się weselić, lecz Pani nasza nie pozwoliła nam smucić się długo. Dziś rano mogliśmy ucztować wraz z naszym nowym przyjacielem Dovahkiinem, jednak nie na tym koniec. Dovahkiin, poprowadzony przez wszechwiedzącą Panią Namirę przyprowadził swoich przyjaciół, byśmy wspólnie mogli cieszyć się darami, jakie zsyła na nas nasza Pani. Nasi nowi przyjaciele, Elegia i Vorstag...

\- Co?! A co ze mną?! — wrzasnęła Róża.

Wzrok wszystkich skierował się na Czarną Różę. Kobieta upuściła z głuchym łoskotem trzymaną w rękach ryżową szczotkę. Jej twarz wyrażała bezgraniczny szok, że Eola nie uwzględniła jej w przemowie.

\- Jak to „co z tobą”, kochana? — spytał jej mąż.

\- Ty dostałeś rano jego serce — odpowiedziała mu. — A ja nic nie zjadłam, jeszcze nic. Myślałam, że oni to... chyba nie chcesz...

Przez jedną sekundę nic się nie stało, zupełnie, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Vorstag mrugnął i zauważył, że argonianin nagle pojawił się przy Róży, choć przed chwilą stał tuż przy Eoli, oddalony od żony kilka stóp. Sama Róża nie spodziewała się tak szybkiego przybliżenie się go, co Dovahkiin skrzętnie wykorzystał, chwytając jej nadgarski w swoje masywne dłonie. Kobieta zaczęła wierzgać i krzyczeć i płakać i błagać o litość, jednak na mężczyźnie jej prośby i groźby nie robiły żadnego wrażenia. Siłą zatargał ją do stołu, gdzie Eola czekała już z orkowym sztyletem. Dovahkiin rzucił Różę na blat, po czym skoczył i usiadł na jej piersi. Przesunął się trochę niżej i ogonem chwycił jej wierzgające nogi, unieruchamiając je. Vorstag nie mógł zobaczyć ani jej, ani jego twarzy, wszystko przesłaniała rosłą sylwetka Jaszczura, lecz po krzykach Maven doskonale wyobrażał sobie, co przedstawia jej twarzy.

\- Ty przeklęty błaźnie! Zostaw mnie! — krzyczała Róża. — Zostaw mnie! Ocal mnie, ja nie chcę umierać! Czemu ja, czemu nie on?!

Dovahkiin nachylił się nad głową Róży i, sądząc po nikłym echu szumu odbijającym się od ścian, coś jej wyszeptał, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę Eoli. Kobieta podała mu sztylet. Róża wciąż próbowała uwolnić się, wciąż przeklinała i błagała swojego męża, lecz jej słowa i czyny spełzły na niczym. Argonianin wbił sztylet w jej mostek i powoli zaczął przesuwać go w stronę brzucha kobiety. Nacięcie nie było na tyle głębokie, by kobieta od razu straciła życie, choć nie było płytkie.

\- Nnniech... — sapała z bólu ostatkiem sił Róża. — Cięee, Dovah... Smok cię pożre! — krzyknęła, kiedy jej mąż wbił nóż głębiej.

\- Uznaj to, kochana, za nasz rozwód — powiedział.

Przesunął szybko sztyletem i rozciął ją na pół. Zszedł z trupa, po czym oddał sztylet Eoli, by zajęła się „przyrządzaniem” jego żony. Vorstag usłyszał koło siebie szuranie krzeseł, po czym zobaczył, że Lizbet podeszła do posągu-stołu, by kobiecie pomóc, a Mały Byk zajął się rozpalaniem ogniska i szykowaniem rożna. Dovahkiin podszedł do stołu i usiadł obok handlarza, a ten poklepał go po plecach.

\- Mistrzowska robota — powiedział. — Pamiętam swój pierwszy raz, całe ubranie sobie pobrudziłem, a ty nie masz na sobie ani jednej plamki.

\- Mój bóg pewnie prowadził ostrze — przyznał Jaszczur. — Jak tylko trzymałem je dla niego.

\- Tak, tak, ku chwale Naszej Pani.

\- Taaa, Pani — prychnął lekceważąco Dovahkiin, ale handlarz już go nie słuchał. Mężczyzna skupił się na przynoszonych przez Lizbet półmiskach pełnych Róży.

Pełne półmiski zostały przyniesione, czerwona krewa rozlana do dzbanów, a bielejące kości wciąż leżały na stole ofiarnym. Vorstag wciąż był pod działaniem czarów Dovahkiina, a może i samego Gracza. Chciał tego nie widzieć, chciał móc chociaż zamknąć oczy. Machinalnie, na rozkaz Jaszczura robił to, co tamten od niego wymagał, wmawiając sobie, że to tylko zły sen, jutro obudzi się w swoim pokoju w gospodzie, sporzy w lewo i zobaczy rozgrzebane łóżko maga, na nim jego niebieskie szaty i...

Gdy już talerz Vorstaga był pusty, czary Dovahkiina powoli zaczęły zanikać. Zerkając po siedzących przy stole osobach mężczyzna wyciagnął ukradkiem kawałek węgielka i papier. Szybko zapisał na zwitku kilka słów, po czy wsunął go za pazuchę, a węgielek upuścił na ziemię. Nikt z biesiadników nie zauważył, co przed chwilą zrobił. Nikt na niego nie patrzył. Kanibale byli zbyt zajęci pałaszowaniem dopiero co zarżniętej Róży. Pomyślał, że w tym nieszczęściu jednak znalazło się jakieś szczęście. Przynajmniej nie został zmuszony, by ucztować na ich porannej biesiadzie.

-k-i-e-d-y-p-i-j-e-s-z-c-o-ś-z-a-w-s-z-e-b-l-a-c-k-&-w-h-i-t-e-

Do Markartu wrócili późnym wieczorem. Tuż po przekroczeniu bramy miasta Elegia skierował się w stronę Labiryntu, gdzie swoją siedzibę miała jedna z najbardziej rozchwytywanych kobiet lekkich obyczajów. Powiedział, by na niego nie czekali, po czym zniknął w mroku nieoświetlonych uliczek. Dohavkiin wraz z Vorstagiem ruszył w stronę karczmy. W środku byli już stali bywalcy gospody. Mężczyźni podeszli do lady, a Jaszczur zamówił sobie, jak i nordowi, po butelce wybornego miodu. Jak na ironię na flaszkach naklejona była etykieta Miodosytni Czarnej-Róży. Najemnik, korzystając z tego, że jego pracodawca zajęty był rozmową z Klepprem, rozejrzał się po ludziach. Przy kominku zauważył pryszczatego kuriera. Podszedł tam, udając, że chce posłuchać przechwałek jakiegoś norda, który to ponoć gołą ręką pokonał pięciu rosłych orków. Zbliżył się do młodzieńca i dźgnął go w ramię palcem. Chłopak spojrzał na niego. Vorstag wyciągnął zapisany rulon, wyszeptał kurierowi na ucho adresata wiadomości i wcisnął mu w dłoń kilka monet, po czym powrócił do lady. Dovahkiin nawet nie zauważył jego nieobecności.

Kiedy wypił miód, Vorstag pożegnał się z pracodawcą i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Usiadł na swoim łóżku i zwiesił głowę. _Zostałem sam_ , pomyślał, spoglądając na pozostawiony przez Marcuria tobołek. Rozważał skierowanie się do koszar Straży i poinformowanie naczelnika, co się wydarzyło w grocie. Zastanawiał się jednak, jakie miał dowody na istnienie zbrodni. Nie miał naocznych świadków, którzy poparliby go. Nie miał żadnego przedmiotu, żadnego listu czy notatki sugerującej o istniejącej w Markarcie grupie kanibalistycznych wyznawcach Namiry. Jedyne, co miał, to słowo. Jego słowo przeciwko ich prawdzie. Każdy wiedział, że słowa najemników są nic warte. Każdy wiedział, że najemnicy są chorągiewką na wietrze, gdzie wiatr zawieje, tam się skierują.

Sam wymierzy sprawiedliwość. Z racji tego, że była już późna pora i nie miał pewności, czy wszyscy zbrodniarze wrócili do miasta postanowił, że jutro, tuż po zachodzie słońca skieruje się do sklepu Lizbet i w możliwie jak najbardziej bolesny sposób pozbawi ją życia. Później odnajdzie handlarza i innych i ich również zabije. A Ostatniego zostawi, jak jego imię sugerowało, na koniec. Zabije go, a co się stanie później - nieważne. Może odda się w ręce Straży, a może wyruszy na samobójcze łowy do jaskini trolli, albo odnajdzie obóz renegatów. Możliwe, że przygnieciony ciężarem winy skoczy z murów miasta. Nie był pewien, czy po wydarzeniach z dzisiejszego dnia ktokolwiek mógłby myśleć o nim, jak o człowieku.

Właśnie odłożył na łóżko napierśnik i miał zabrać się za ściąganie nagolenników, kiedy w kamiennych drzwiach pojawił się Dovahkiin, wciąż w pełnym rynsztunku. Mężczyźni przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Vorstag nie wytrzymał.

\- Dlaczego przyłączyłeś się do Namiry? Dlaczego Róża zginęła i gdzie na bogów, podział się Marc? Powiedz, że to, co myślę...

\- Ooo, już jesteście sobie tak bliscy? — spytał rozbawiony, po czym zamknął drzwi do pokoju i skierował kroki w stronę mężczyzny. — Chyba jesteś dość pojętnym chłopcem i doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie wylądował nam Marcurio. Muszę się przyznać, że mimo jego ułomności był całkiem wybornym mężczyzną.

Vorstag zadarł głowę i spojrzał stojącemu przed nim Jaszczurowi w oczy. Był rozbawione, a jednak zauważył, że pod rozbawieniem kryje się coś. Żałował, że odpiął swój miecz i zostawił go na sąsiednim łóżku. Nie był pewien, czy zdążyłby go pochwycić, gdyby Dovahkiin się na niego rzucił. Postanowił jednak spróbować. Poderwał się, a w tej samej chwili argonianin wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, po czym zadowolony cofną ją. Ni to stojąc, ni to siedząc, Vorstag zastygł przez chwilę w bezruchu, po czym runął w dół, uderzając się przy okazji barkiem o krawędź łóżka. Mężczyzna nic nie czuł, nie rozumiał, dlaczego nogi nagle odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Chwilę później jego świat eksplodował bólem. Z trudem skłonił głowę i spojrzał w dół, na ziejącą w jego brzuchu ranę, z której wylały się resztki jego wnętrzności zmieszane z krwią. Powoli zaczynał tracić kontrolę nad zmysłami.

\- Myślisz, że jestem tak głupi? — usłyszał głos Dovahkiina jak za grubą ścianą. — Naprawię błąd, się nie martw. Gracz mi cię jutro wskrzesi, nowego.

_Kurier_ , pomyślał Vorstag, _On wie o..._  
  
Vorstag przestał myśleć. Ból zaczął powoli przemijać, czarne plamy przesłoniły mu wzrok, zaczęły zlewać się w jedno. Nie czuł już swojego ciała, serce zwolniło bieg, a wtedy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo, kamień lata pochodzi bardziej z DAI, ale co tam. Z tego, co pamiętam, to był trudny do zdobycia, ale za to jak cenny okazał się, kiedy kułam z niego zbroję.
> 
> Poza tym to tyle już napisałam, a teraz przypomniało mi się, że Jaszczur ma przecież ogon, który mogę wykorzystać ;) W dalszych rozdziałach postaram się być bardziej kreatywną w tej kwestii.
> 
> No a co do samej śmierci... Pamiętam, jak tonęłam, jak z początku panika gryzła mnie i dusiła, a potem przyszła ulga, nie czułam zimna, nie było mi mokro, nie czułam NIC. Chciałam tylko zamknąć oczy i pogrążyć się w tym NIC, w cokolwiek miało nastąpić. A potem... wszystko zaczęło mnie boleć, plułam wodą a nade mną stał facet dzwoniący na pogotowie, bo się bał. Myślę, że śmierć, towarzyszące jej uczucie może być podobne, bo czemu by nie?


End file.
